My Hero Z
by Mega-Uprising-Hog 15
Summary: Izuku is rescued by a strange man that is also Quirkless just like him named, Son Goku. Seeing a lot of potential in Izuku, Goku makes him his student and teaches him that he doesn't need a Quirk to be a hero. Izuku Midoriya is now going to teach the world one important lesson, Quirkless doesn't mean worthless!
1. You Can Be A Hero, With Ki

**Dragon Ball Z and My Hero Academia are both of my favorite anime/manga series of all time! So I came to the decision that I would brainstorm a possible story to write about the two of them together. I know I just published another My Hero Academia crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog, but I came up with the idea for this story first and really wanted it to win the poll. But I was going to put it up anyway, so why complain.**

 **It's time to start this hero training, hand to hand fighting, Ki blasting adventure. With Izuku Midoriya and Son Goku as our lead characters!**

* * *

 ** _My Hero Z Opening 1 (The Day - Porno Graffiti)_**

The scene opens up with quick screenshots of Son Goku.

 **(Shizukesa ga shimikomu)**

 **(you de iki wo tometa gozen goji)**

Scene changes to Izuku in the middle of a bright golden light as he slowly looks up to see the Martial Artist.

 **(Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu)**

 **(Asu wa docchi da?)**

Izuku slowly reaches his hand out towards Goku.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME)**

Goku slowly looks over his shoulder to see Izuku.

 ** _(Guitar Solo)_**

Screenshots of Ochaco, Tenya, Katsuki, Tsuyu, Eijiro, Minoru, Momo, Denki, Kyoka, Hanta, Fumikage, Yuga, Mashirao, Mina, Rikido, Mezo, Koji, Toru and Shoto appear on screen before it stops at the logo: My Hero Z.

 **(Keshite akenai yoru mo)**

 **(Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo)**

 **(Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo)**

Izuku looks up at the rainy sky for a brief moment before frowning and walking away.

 **(Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no)**

 **(Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru)**

 **(Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain do yo)**

As he keeps walking, Izuku thinks about all the notes of every hero he wrote down.

 **(Hitori kuusou ni asobu)**

A serious Izuku is looking away from a serious Katsuki as the background shows them as little kids.

 **(Soko de)**

The two heroes in training scowl for a moment.

 **(omoi egaita koto made hajiru no ka)**

Izuku and Katsuki turned around and collide their fist with each other. Tomura Shigaraki appears with a dreadful glare in his eyes. Goku clenches his fist before throwing a punch.

 **(Karami au meikyuu meikyuu)**

 **(Sore demo yuku to iu no?)**

Goku dodges and parries attacks from Nomu before the two trade punches, causing the ground to shake from the intensity of their fight.

 **(Chiisaki tabibito ga)**

 **(kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne)**

Kurogiri expands his head as he covers the screen with a black foggy mist. The fog disappears as villains appear, only to be taken out by Shota Aizawa (A.K.A Eraserhead).

 **(Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW)**

 **(Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?)**

Ochaco puts her hands together before floating in the air while smiling. Tenya performs a roundhouse kick with his legs. Tsuyu bounces into the air while carrying a nervous Minoru with her tongue. Shoto then slides on ice he creates with his Ice Quirk.

 **(Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga katete yukeru sa)**

Eijiro hardens his skin before punching the air. Katsuki creates explosions in his palms. Izuku runs forward and then throws a punch while his fist glitches between his fist and Goku's.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME)**

The scene cuts to Class 1-A standing in front of UA High with All Might, Eraserhead, and Goku behind them.

* * *

You Can Be a Hero, With Ki

Izuku Midoriya was not having a very good day right now. It was all fine this morning when he was watching a group of heroes fight off a villain. But when it came time for school, that was when things started to go downhill for him.

In a world where 80% of the population possesses a superpower, dubbed "Quirks", he had no superpower and was dubbed, "Quirkless."

This caused Izuku to get bullied for most of his life because of his "Quirkless" nature. All of his classmates from preschool to middle school have made his life hard. However, he was bullied the most by his former "best friend", Katsuki Bakugo.

Katsuki and Izuku use to play together a lot when they were younger, but when everyone else in preschool started to developed a Quirk, things started to change. Katsuki's Quirk was called **Explosion** , which allowed him to create powerful explosions from the palm of his hands. He was praised by all of the other students and was treated with respect. Unfortunately, that only ended up making his big ego grow into thinking that he was so amazing that no could ever measure up to him at anything. He started to think that he ruled the playground and was all invincible. When the other kids ended up developing Quirks of their own none of them were as good as Katsuki's and he started to boss the other kid around.

When Izuku didn't end up with a Quirk and was dubbed Quirkless, Katsuki gave him the nickname, "Deku", which translated to " **De** fenseless Izu **ku** ". Not only that, but Katsuki ended their friendship by using Izuku as a punching bag for his Quirk and physically harmed him.

This went on for years and Izuku lived a tragic childhood like a shounen protagonist. Which leads us up to today, the homeroom teacher that Izuku had revealed that not only Katsuki was applying to get into U.A High...the greatest superhero high school ever, but Izuku was also trying to apply.

Everyone in the classroom laughed at this since Izuku had no Quirk and had no chance at becoming a superhero, or making it into a high school for training future superheroes. In Katsuki's mind, he knew the same thing and even added that Izuku would die in the exam.

But that just wasn't enough for Katsuki Bakugo, he needed to rub his superiority complex in Izuku's face once again to feel satisfied. He and two of his lackeys showed up in front of Izuku after class and using his Quirk to burn Izuku's notebook before tossing it out the window. He even said that Izuku should, "Jump off the roof and hope to have a Quirk in his next life." It was crystal clear that Katsuki only cared about himself and didn't know what being a true superhero meant, because a real hero in training won't say such a thing!

It was a pretty bad day for Izuku so far, but he dealt with this on a daily bases for the last 10 years, so he wasn't going to let today stop him. He'll find some way to get into U.A High and become a superhero like he always dreamed of!

 _'I'll become a hero and prove everyone wrong, especially Kacchan!'_ Izuku thought to himself as he clutched his fist.

He was now walking home through a shortcut under a bridge. However, as he was minding his own business, he hears another person's laughter and the movement of liquid. Izuku turned around and saw that a Sludge villain was in front of him with an evil smile on his face.

 **"You'll make a wonderful disguise, kid."** laughed the Sludge villain.

Izuku's heart stopped in fear as he didn't know what to do in this situation. He never expected himself to be cornered by a villain and attacked, but since he lives in a world that's full of them it was bound to happen sooner or later. But he never prepared for this!

Izuku started to struggle as the Sludge villain started to cover him in his slimy body, but he wasn't strong enough to break free from his attacker.

 _'I am I going to die!? I don't want to die! I can't make mom cry again, I have to be a hero and prove everyone wrong, I need to help others. Someone help me!'_ Izuku mentally panicked.

"HEY PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, SLIMY!"

Both Izuku and the Sludge villain's eyes looked at the direction the voice came from and saw just who called the Sludge villain out.

It was a man with spiky black hair that was quite tall and looked to be about 175 cm. For clothing, he wore an orange gi that was secured together by a blue obi that was tied in a knot on the left side of his waist. He also wore blue wristbands the covered nearly his entire forearms and boots that clasp together on the front of his shins. He also has a kanji on the front-left of his shirt.

"Let the kid go, coward!" the man shouted once again.

The Sludge villain took offense to that insult, **"Who are you calling a coward!?"** he yelled at he let go of Izuku and started to make his way towards the newcomer.

 _'OH NO! Now he's going to get hurt because of me!',_ thought Izuku as he looked at the Sludge villain heading towards the bystander.

To the surprise of both of them, the man just disappeared in thin air! He then reappeared behind Izuku and put a hand on his right shoulder, "Later, Ugly!"

Both Izuku and the stranger disappeared from the scene and left the Sludge villain on his own. And it was safe to say that he was less than thrilled at this, **"CURSE YOU!"**

 **'I lost a hostage thanks to that guy. I'll need to find a place to hide for a while until most Pro Heroes call it a day!'** he thought to himself. So the Sludge villain started to look for a place to hide until it was safe for him to come out and grab a new victim for him to use.

* * *

(With Izuku and The Stranger)

The two males suddenly appeared in a flat grassland that was out of the urban area where they were seconds ago. The two of them were now safe from that slimy mess and Izuku could now come to the fact that he almost died, was rescued, and was teleported to a grassland.

"What the...How did we...What's happening?" asked a confused Izuku.

"I just teleported us away from that guy so that he won't find us all the way out here." said the man with a smile.

Izuku then started to calm down a bit now that he was safe from that Sludge villain, and he has this man to thank for it, "Thanks a lot for saving me, Mr. Ummm?"

"Goku. Call me, Goku!" replied the now named 'Goku'.

"Thank you for saving me, Mr. Goku, I would have been dead without you!" signed Izuku.

"You were lucky I was in the area when it happened. I'd hate to think about what would happen if I haven't co...Hey, what's wrong?" asked Goku as he saw Izuku's depressed face.

"Oh, it's nothing." replied Izuku. But in reality, he was bothered by the fact that he couldn't defend himself against a simple villain and needed help from someone who probably wasn't even a hero. He was beginning to think that maybe Katsuki and all of his other classmates were right about him not being able to become a hero without a Quirk. He was starting to get really depressed about all of this now.

Goku decided to find out what was wrong with the kid and placed his left hand on top of the boy's head. He then started to use his abilities to read his mind and find out what's troubling him.

 _"You should probably just give up."_

 _"Your son is Quirkless."_

 _"I'm sorry, Izuku. I'm sorry."_

 _"Deku the Quirkless wonder."_

 _"There's nothing you can do, Deku!"_

 _"You think a Quirkless loser like you has a chance!"_

 _"Don't enter U.A, nerd."_

 _"You know there is one way you can be a hero. You can only hope to be born with a Quirk in your next life and take a jump off the rooftop."_

Izuku looked up at Goku once he saw that he removed his hand from his head. Goku's face had a stern look on it, the kind you find on someone that's greatly disappointed in someone they trusted.

Izuku got a bit scared and took a few steps back away from the man. Goku then turned around with his back facing the green haired boy, "Izuku Midoriya..."

Izuku froze for a moment when he heard Goku say his name, _'How does he know my name? I never told him!?'_

"Why do you want to be a hero?" asked Goku in a serious voice.

Izuku was alarmed by the fact that Goku knew his name without him introducing himself, but now Goku had somehow found out that he wanted to be a hero as well. Why was he asking him for his reason for wanting to be a hero?

"I-I-I just want to help people who are in trouble and save the lives of others. I spent my whole life looking you to superheroes because of all the good they do to make this world a better place. My classmates all think that I can't be one because I don't have a Quirk, but I promised myself that I'd never let anyone stop me from achieving my dream of becoming a hero!"

Goku let the words of the young boy sink into his mind for just a moment before he asked another question, "What if the person that you look up to the most told you that you couldn't be a hero without a Quirk? What if All Might said you couldn't be a hero?"

Izuku was left speechless with what he was just asked. Why would All Might out of all people say that he couldn't be a hero? Would All Might believe that he couldn't be a hero without a Quirk too? How would he take the answer from his role model?

"I-I-I. I don't know." said Izuku as he looked down at his feet. He never thought about what would happen if his role model said that he couldn't accomplish his dream.

"Want to know what I think?" asked Goku.

Izuku didn't respond to that, as he was wondering what he would do if All Might told him that he couldn't be a hero. Would that be enough for him to give up and just call it quits? Would he fall into a depression that would doom him of a future at all? Would he ju-

 **"You can be a hero."**

.

.

.

.

Izuku was once again frozen, only this time it was from what he just heard. He looked up from his feet and stared at Goku for a moment to see a smile on that man's face. It was the kind of smile you give someone to make them feel better, but also the one of someone that believes in you!

"W-W-What did you just say?" asked Izuku.

"I said that you can be a hero, Izuku Midoriya." repeated Goku.

Izuku didn't know why this man's opinion mattered so much, or how powerful it was. He clutched his chest and started to bow as he couldn't control his emotions anymore. His eyes started to water as he felt tears coming out of them, he cried tears of joy as he heard the words that he wanted to hear for so long.

Goku just kneeled down towards him and patted Izuku's head to comfort him a bit. He always liked making others feel happy, but tears of joy were a bit too much for him and he started to think that he may have overdone it.

"Wipe away the tears, kid." chuckled Goku as both he and Izuku stood up.

"Why?" asked the young teenage boy.

"Why what?" asked a confused Goku.

"Why do you believe that I can be a hero even without a Quirk? No, better question; how did you know what my name was and that I was Quirkless before I even told you?" asked Izuku.

Goku just chuckled while stretching the back if his head, "Well to answer your first question, despite the fact that I teleported us both away from that Sludge villain, I'm also Quirkless just like you."

Izuku was left without words as he couldn't believe what he just heard, "Huh?"

"As for your second question, I just read your mind and looked through your memories of both your past and today. You shouldn't have been treated like that, because I wasn't treated like that when I was your age." said Goku.

 _'Quirklees? Teleport? Read my mind? My age?'_ Izuku's mind was having a hard time wrapping itself around all of this as he was receiving too much unbelievable information all at once.

"I'm guessing you're having a hard time believe that I could do all that stuff while being Quirkless, huh?" asked Goku. He knows that the mention of doing supernatural things without a Quirk seemed impossible, but he had a good answer for it.

"I-If you don't have a Quirk then how could you do all of those things, Mr. Goku?" asked Izuku.

Goku started to explain, "There's a power in this world that not too many know about because it's overshadowed by Quirks. It's a force that's inside every living thing, with a majority of it being found in the center of the body. With enough practice, anyone can draw it out and use it on the outside of the body. It can be used by **anyone** , both with or without a Quirk. I use it every day ever since I learned how to use it, and this power is called **Ki**."

Goku created a sphere of yellow energy in the palm of his right hand and showed it to Izuku. But the young boy was unable to see anything in the man's hand.

"Ki?" asked Izuku in confusion.

"Think about it as a Quirk for the Quirkless. With enough practice, you'll be able to use it too!" smiled Goku.

"I don't see anything, Mr. Goku." said Izuku as he looked at Goku's hand again to see if there was something there.

Goku suddenly remembered something important, "Oops, I forget that you can't see my Ki because you haven't learned how to use your own yet, sorry."

Izuku suddenly realized that maybe this could turn out to be an advantage for him. If Ki can only be seen by a person who also uses it, then he could surprise a lot of opponents in battle when he becomes a hero with it!

"How I'm I going to learn how to use Ki, Mr. Goku?" asked Izuku.

"Hahaha! From me of course. From this moment onwards, you're my student!" laughed Goku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh?" Izuku was now really confused about what's going on right now.

* * *

(2 Days Later)

Izuku still couldn't believe all that had happened two days ago, which lead up to what was happening right now. He was attacked by a Sludge villain, rescued by an ordinary citizen, was told that he could be a hero by that same person, learned that he was also Quirkless just like him, learned that there was another power in this world called Ki, and was made his savior's student so that he could learn how to use it.

 _'I guess this could turn out to be a good thing since Mr. Goku is going to teach me how I can fight without a Quirk!'_ Izuku thought to himself.

He was now on his way to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, which is where Goku told him to meet him for them to start training. Once he got there he saw that the place was a mess. The whole beach was covered in garbage and was a total junkyard!

 _'Why are we training here?'_ Izuku mentally asked himself.

He then started to make his way down the stairs before he met Goku at the bottom of them.

"Glad to see you made it, Izuku. And early too, I'm happy to see that you're excited about this." praised Goku.

"Of course, Mr. Goku. I want to learn how to use Ki so that I can be a hero like I always dreamed of. You even said that Ki is a 'Quirk for the Quirkless' yourself." Izuku responded with a face that screamed out determination.

"Alright then, let's get started." Goku took a stick from the ground and started to draw a line down the middle of the beach until he reached where the waves met the shore, "You'll be cleaning up the right side of the beach, while I get the left side." he explained.

Izuku looked at the whole beach and saw just how much garbage was on it. He was glad that he was only going to clean up half of it, "Why are we cleaning it up?" he asked.

"So that you can build up a bit of muscle. If I'm going to teach you how to use Ki, you'll need to have a fit body for fighting. Ki is part of martial arts and you'll be learning how to fight in both hand-to-hand combat and long-range combat with Ki." explained Goku.

"Wow. That sounds amazing!" Izuku was already excited about the idea of being able to fight in both close and long range combat with Ki. He wondered if it will be enough to for him to be ready for the U.A Entrance Exam that was ten months away.

Izuku decided to then ask a question that he should have asked a while ago, "Mr. Goku, why are you helping me at all in the first place?"

Goku just placed his left hand on Izuku's shoulder and looked down at him, "Because it's the right thing to do. When I looked through your memories of your past I didn't like what I saw. You were mistreated by the others kids for being different and not having a Quirk, even your 'best friend' bullied you more than he should have. But that 'Jump off the roof and get a Quirk in your next life' line is crossing the line!"

Izuku was a bit nervous with how angry Goku's voice had become. He must really not like it when other Quirkless people are mistreated.

"I wasn't treated like that when I was a kid and you shouldn't have been either, Izuku. You're a person, with or without a Quirk. So I'm going to train you to use Ki so that you can make it into U.A High and graduate to become the hero you dream of being!" Goku declared with a confident voice.

Izuku felt water in his eyes again as he let out more tears of happiness. He still couldn't believe that there was some in this world that was like him and was going to help him achieve his dream of becoming a hero!

Goku let out a sigh, "Geez kid, enough with the waterworks alright. You need to toughen up a bit." he said.

Izuku started to wipe away the tears, "Sorry, I just can't believe you're going to help me." he smiled a bit.

"I see a lot of potential in you, and I mean **A LOT!** We're going to bring it out of you and show the world, ' **Quirkless doesn't mean worthless!** '" Goku smiled as he gave his new student a thumbs up.

Izuku started to feel determination that he never felt before in his life. It made him excited that he was being taught by another Quirkless person that can fight on equal ground with others that have Quirks.

"We have ten months until the U.A Entrance Exams, which should be plenty if we work smart at this training." said Goku.

Izuku was confused by the fact that Goku know that he was trying to get to U.A High, "How did yo-"

"Read your mind." Goku tapped his two fingers against his head as he reminded Izuku.

 _'I keep forgetting. I've got to remember that he can do that somehow.'_ Izuku would remember that from now on.

Goku just needed to do one thing before they started, "Before we start, I need to know exactly just how strand you are."

Izuku was now really embarrassed about that part since there isn't much he can do right now, "W-Well I not that strong to be honest with you. I can barely do ten pushups." muttered the young boy.

Goku got down on his knees for a moment, "Just telling me isn't good enough, I'll need to judge your strength by the power behind an attack from you. So, I need to you hit me as hard as you can!" he said.

Izuku was a bit surprised by that claim. He was sure that there must be a better way to show Goku his strength then punching him, but if he was going to get started as soon as possible he'll need to do it.

"OK, I'll hit you-"

Goku cut him off again, "Hold on just a second, I need to make myself clear about something. I don't what you to hit me half as hard, or some kind of percentage. I want you to hit me as **HARD** as you **CAN!** "

Izuku took a moment to let the words sink into him. It was clear that Goku wanted this and he knew that if Goku was going to go through the trouble of training him, he himself was going to have to give it his all to not be a burden to the man that was willing to help him, "OK, get ready!" he warned.

Goku decided to remind the kid just what he was looking for, "Remember, as **HARD** as y-"

"AHHHHHHHH!"

 _*POW*_

Izuku's left fist was now against Goku's left cheek, but it didn't make the man recoil in pain or anything! It was clear that Goku was **FAR** stronger than Izuku to not be affected at all by that one punch.

 _'We have a long way to go.'_ Goku thought to himself.

* * *

 _Fate has allowed these two individuals to meet and change the lives of each other as they both work hard to become as strong as they can. Can Izuku learn how to use Ki effective enough in the ten months that he has left before the U.A Entrance Exam? Is Goku the right man to teach him? Is there more to Ki than Goku's simple explanation?_

 _The answer to these questions will be answered on the next exciting chapter of My Hero Z!_

* * *

 **Well, there you have it, folks.**

 **I hope that you've enjoyed the first step of this exciting crossover adventure with two of the more popular manga/anime series joined together to make something new and fun.**

 **I planned on doing this fanfiction first, but since the crossover with Sonic the Hedgehog won the poll, I started out with that one. I just want to point a few things about this story out first in order for you all to have an idea about how this will turn out in the future a bit:**

 **.This is an alternate universe that I'm writing. Therefore, the events of the Dragon Ball series didn't happen and will not happen because the character from that series will have different backstories to fit into the My Hero Academia world.**

 **.Goku is not a Saiyan, he's a Quirkless human.**

 **.Ki is the second source of power in this story, which will make Quirks the first. That way Izuku can still be a hero without one and prove to those that wronged him that 'Quirkless doesn't mean worthless!'**

 **That's all the spoilers that you're going to get. I'll see you in the next chapter and consider this my Chrismats present to you all.**

 **Until next time, remember to goes both, PLUS ULTRA and SUPER SAIYAN!**


	2. First Fight

**Hello, everyone. Welcome back to the next exciting chapter of My Hero Z.**

 **Where we last left off, Izuku and Goku had met for the first time and had agreed to become teacher and student.**

 **Let's see where it will lead them today!**

* * *

 ** _My Hero Z Opening 1 (The Day - Porno Graffiti)_**

The scene opens up with quick screenshots of Son Goku.

 **(Shizukesa ga shimikomu)**

 **(you de iki wo tometa gozen goji)**

Scene changes to Izuku in the middle of a bright golden light as he slowly looks up to see the martial artist.

 **(Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu)**

 **(Asu wa docchi da?)**

Izuku slowly reaches his hand out towards Goku.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME)**

Goku slowly looks over his shoulder to see Izuku.

 ** _(Guitar Solo)_**

Screenshots of Ochaco, Tenya, Katsuki, Tsuyu, Eijiro, Minoru, Momo, Denki, Kyoka, Hanta, Fumikage, Yuga, Mashirao, Mina, Rikido, Mezo, Koji, Toru and Shoto appear on-screen before it stops at the logo: My Hero Z.

 **(Keshite akenai yoru mo)**

 **(Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo)**

 **(Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo)**

Izuku looks up at the rainy sky for a brief moment before frowning and walking away.

 **(Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no)**

 **(Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru)**

 **(Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain do yo)**

As he keeps walking, Izuku thinks about all the notes of every hero he wrote down.

 **(Hitori kuusou ni asobu)**

A serious Izuku is looking away from a serious Katsuki as the background shows them as little kids.

 **(Soko de)**

The two heroes in training scowl for a moment.

 **(omoi egaita koto made hajiru no ka)**

Izuku and Katsuki turned around and collide their fist with each other. Tomura Shigaraki appears with a dreadful glare in his eyes. Goku clenches his fist before throwing a punch.

 **(Karami au meikyuu meikyuu)**

 **(Sore demo yuku to iu no?)**

Goku dodges and parries attacks from Nomu before the two trade punches, causing the ground to shake from the intensity of their fight.

 **(Chiisaki tabibito ga)**

 **(kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne)**

Kurogiri expands his head as he covers the screen with a black foggy mist. The fog disappears as villains appear, only to be taken out by Shota Aizawa (A.K.A Eraserhead).

 **(Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW)**

 **(Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?)**

Ochaco puts her hands together before floating in the air while smiling. Tenya performs a roundhouse kick with his legs. Tsuyu bounces into the air while carrying a nervous Minoru with her tongue. Shoto then slides on ice he creates with his Ice Quirk.

 **(Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga katete yukeru sa)**

Eijiro hardens his skin before punching the air. Katsuki creates explosions in his palms. Izuku runs forward and then throws a punch while his fist glitches between his fist and Goku's.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME)**

The scene cuts to Class 1-A standing in front of UA High with All Might, Eraserhead, and Goku behind them.

* * *

First Fight

Izuku is currently on his knees in the sand with his eyes shut. He was focusing on gathering as much Ki as he could in order to attack Goku, who was waiting about twenty feet away from him.

Goku was smiling as he watched his student control his Ki to make it flow into his hands, _'He's been doing great so far. It's hard to believe that it's only been three months since we started.'_

Just as Goku had implied, it's been three months since he started training Izuku and the boy has made some great progress so far. The two of them spent the first week pushing the junk on the beach around to build up a bit of physical strength. On the second week of training, Goku taught Izuku how to dodge physical attacks with a simple side-step technique. It allows the user to move their feet in a way that allows them to dodge to the side of an opponent to avoid their attack.

The first half of the third week was spent pushing the junk away again, while the second half was spent teaching Izuku how to throw proper punches and kicks. He taught Izuku how to stand, when to strike, and how to use as much power as he could in order to hit hard. However, he also informed him that he shouldn't use all of his power in each strike, as it will tire him out too quickly.

The fourth week was spent practicing everything that Izuku had learned over and over again multiple times. Goku explained that by repeating the same movement enough times, Izuku's body will memorize the techniques and will be able to use them faster and stronger!

The first month had passed by them fairly quickly. Which allowed Goku to use the first week of the second month to teach Izuku about the vulnerable points of the human body. Goku taught him where to hit, why each point would cause pain, and how to hit them. He allowed Izuku to test this out by letting himself be attacked by the boy and was hit in every weak area.

Once the first week of the second month had pasted them, the two of them spent the first day of the sixth week repeating everything that Izuku learned that first month into one day. Goku was very impressed with how his new student had learned so quickly.

The rest of the week was spent moving more trash from the beach again. Goku was nearly finished, but with Izuku being fairly new to training his body, he was falling behind in his cleaning. It was discouraging to the young teen, but Goku reminded him that he had been training his body for years, while Izuku himself was just getting started.

The rest of that second month was used to teach Izuku all about Ki. Goku had given the boy a much better explanation than he did when the two of them first met.

Ki is energy inside every living being (including plants) that is mostly found in the center of the body. By drawing it out, the individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside of the body. Ki can be used to create offensive, defensive, and physical enhancing techniques. Users can also gain more Ki throughout training, the more Ki a user has the harder it is to control. However, if the user trains to gain perfect Ki control, they can become far more powerful!

Another interesting thing about Ki is that it can be used by _anyone_ , including individuals with Quirks. But Quirks can slow down the prosses of learning how to use Ki. Goku describes Quirks as "Brick Walls" in learning how to use Ki. Getting past the "wall" is possible, but very time-consuming. When compared to individuals like him and Izuku who are Quirkless, it's easy to say that Quirkless people are the fastest learners when it comes to Ki control, since they don't have a "wall" in the first place.

Once that explanation was over with, the rest of the week was spent teaching and training Izuku in unlocking his own Ki. Which was deep inside the center of his body.

In order to unlock it, Goku had Izuku hold his hands together, which made it look like he was praying. Goku then placed his hands on Izuku's back and began to search throughout the inside of the teen's body in order to find out where all the unawakened power was hiding.

One way that a person can unlock their Ki for the first time is having an experienced Ki user use their own Ki to search for the Ki that's stored inside the body of the beginner. The Ki of the individuals then connect with each other and have the more powerful Ki pull the weaker one out of the body of the beginner.

However, what happened when Goku and Izuku tried this method was...Well, they were successful. But the two of them ended up gaining a big surprise out of it!

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Both Goku and Izuku were sitting cross-legged in the sand in order to activate Izuku's Ki from inside his body. Goku had his hand placed on his student's back in order to search for his Ki. Once he found it, he then began to slowly pull it out by connecting his Ki with Izuku's. The task, however, proved to be more difficult than he had expected it to be._

 _'Why is his Ki not coming out already?' he thought to himself._

 _Goku kept on using his Ki to try and pull out the Ki in Izuku's body. It was getting kinda hard until he suddenly felt that it was working!_

 ** _*BOOM*_**

 _"AHHHH!?" cried Goku._

 _He was blasted backwards from the force of the Ki that exploded out of Izuku's body! He then looked up to see that the boy was now surrounded by white Ki that looked to be very powerful!_

 _"Goku! Are you alright?" asked Izuku, as he got up and turned around to approach his teacher._

 _"I'm better than alright! I unlocked your Ki!" smiled Goku as he looked at the white Ki that was now surrounding his student._

 _"Really!?" asked the excited green haired boy._

 _"You bet! Now we start by teaching you how to control it!" replied Goku as he placed his hands on both of Izuku's shoulders._

 _Izuku smiled at this. After finally learning that he wasn't as powerless as everyone around him made him out to be, he could finally start working hard in order to achieve his dream of becoming a hero!_

 _"Now, we just got to work on your strength, mind, and courage, and once we take care of that you'll be using Ki properly just fine." explained Goku._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

They never really found an explanation as to why Izuku's Ki exploded out of his body. Goku explained that it usually doesn't work that way and the Ki should've come out slowly, not in a big explosion! They decided to let it slide and not worry about it.

The rest of the second month was also spent teaching Izuku how he can gain more confidence and become a little braver. Ki may be energy from inside the body, but it's made up of three parts: Vigor/Physical Strenght, Courage, and Mind.

Izuku was already a very intelligent kid for his age, so the 'Mind' part was already taken care of. Moving all of the junk that was on his side of the beach so far had made Izuku build up a bit of muscle, therefore, taking care of the 'Vigor' part.

The difficult part was taking care of 'Courage'. Izuku is was not exactly the bravest person, and is still suffering from that. He also lacks a bit of confidence as well. Goku realized that it had something to do with that Katsuki Bakugo kid that always makes Izuku feel bad about himself for being Quirkless.

Goku decided that the first Ki technique that he was going to teach Izuku is one that will prevent him from getting hurt by Katsuki's explosions. If Izuku can't get hurt by the blonde's Quirk anymore, then he won't be as scared and could start to stand up for himself.

He also taught him a mantra for both of them to use during meditation and for seeking confidence. All he has to do is repeatedly say, "This means nothing."

If he repeats that line while he's scared, his fear will slowly decrease and be replaced by confidence. It will also help him deal with all of the insults that are thrown at him by Katsuki and his classmates.

The two of them are now currently on month three of training. Last week was spent teaching Izuku the defensive technique that will help him not get hurt by Katsuki's explosions. He managed to learn it in just four days of three-hour training. Which meant he learned it in just twelve hours. However, Goku wasn't sure if it was strong enough to keep the blonde bully's explosions from hurting Izuku just yet, so they'll have to train with it a bit longer to increase its power.

This leads us straight to today. Izuku is now practicing the new move that he learned about two days ago. His left hand was covered in bright yellow Ki that was forming into a sphere. Once he finished charging it up, Izuku fired it at his teacher!

 **"Ki Blast"**

The yellow sphere turned into a yellow beam that shot out of Izuku's hand and straight at Goku at a high speed. But the black-haired adult wasn't worried at all as he then used the back of his left hand to smack it away from him.

Izuku looked at how his teacher was easily able to deflect his attack and was amazed by it. He was also amazed at how his **Ki Blast** was a bit faster than his first one from two days ago.

 _'Wow! Goku's training method really is working for me!'_ he thought to himself.

As already explained. If you practice at something that you already know, you'll be able to make it stronger than before. Which is why Goku had Izuku repeat everything he's learned during training to make it stronger!

Goku started to approach Izuku with a smile on his face, "That was awesome, Izuku. You really got the hang of this faster than I expected you to!"

The green-haired teen felt prove from the praise he was getting from his teacher. It was nice to have someone other than his mom give him praise when he does something great. He hardly ever gets that feeling from anyone else, since being Quirkless has its downsides.

"Thank you, Goku. That means a lot!" he replied while bowing his head. Only to had his teacher place his right hand on his head and bring his head up to face him.

"I told you to stop with the bowing your head thing. I don't need it since I'm helping you as a friend, and not just your teacher." Goku smiled at his student/friend.

Izuku was still finding it hard to believe that his personal trainer also calls himself his friend. He didn't have any friends since everyone found out that he was Quirkless all the way back in preschool, so having an adult say that he was his friend was strange, but very welcoming.

"Sorry, I keep on forgetting." he apologized.

Goku removed his hand from the boy's head and decided it was time to see how much he had grown over the last three months of training. He walked away from the boy until he was about thirty meters away from him. He then turned around and got into a fighting stance that showed that he was ready for action!

Izuku knew what that meant and got into a stance of his own. The two stared at each other as they waited for one of them to make the first move! It was so quiet that the only sound that could be heard was the waves that were crashing into the shores of the beach.

Goku's stance had him put his right arm in front of him and left arm up slightly behind him. His fingers were a bit bent as well so he could catch an attack in them. He also bent his legs a bit to lower his body. **(A/N: Same stance that he used in his battle against Vegeta in the Saiyan Saga.)**

Izuku's stance had his left arm out with a fist while having his right arm bent back with his right hand in a palm that was turned upside down. His left leg was pointed had his foot pointing at Goku ahead of him, while his right foot was turned to the right.

The two of them kept in their stances for a while before they then decided to get started! Goku used the strength in his legs to leap towards Izuku to get the match started!

* * *

(Next Day)

Izuku was walking to school on his fine morning to go about his day as an average teenager in his life. Well...About as average as a Quirkless guy's day can get. He arrived at the gates of Aldera Junior High and was about to wal-

 **"MOVE IT, DEKU!"** yelled an angry voice.

Izuku's spine started to shiver as he quickly moved to the right to make a path for the angry shouter that called him out. He turned his head to see Katsuki Bakugo and his two lackeys walking past him.

Izuku looked at Katsuki's bandaged up left arm that had a bandage wrapped around his neck to keep his left arm up. It had been like that for the past three months. Katsuki appeared at school with his arm bandaged up the day after everyone found out he and Izuku were applying for U.A, he told Izuku to jump off of the school and commit suicide, Izuku was attacked by the Sludge villain and met Goku. (No one knew about those last two but Izuku himself)

It turned out that they were attacked by a street mugger on the way home. Katsuki was super angry at the two lackeys for blurting it out, because now it made him look bad. The mugger was really strong and had an earth Quirk of some kind that helped him defeat Katsuki! The blonde swore revenge that that mugger and vowed to rip him apart the _second_ his arm was better!

Ever since then, he hasn't physically harmed Izuku. It was most likely that he wanted to wait until his arm healed up and he could get his revenge on the mugger that he'll start to go back to hurting the Quirkless teen.

 _'He must prefer to hurt me with both of his hands instead of just one.'_ Izuku thought to himself.

"Don't look down on me just because I'm down an arm, Deku! As soon as I get that punk who took my money, I'll remind you who I'm going to become the greatest hero ever! Enjoy your peace will it last!" warned Katsuki.

Izuku nodded his head to replied without saying a word. He needed to make sure that Katsuki didn't notice any changes in him, or else he'll start to get suspicious about how he suddenly became braver. If that were to happen, the blonde would surely try to beat the answers out of him. Goku warned him that his defensive technique wasn't strong enough to take on Katsuki's explosions yet. So he'll have to act like his normal scared self in order to avoid conflict until the technique was strong enough.

 _'This means nothing, this means nothing, this means nothing, this means nothing.'_ Izuku repeated to himself in his mind. He was amazed at how that mantra actually worked. It makes him less scared just as Goku had promised.

With Katsuki and the others out of sight, Izuku started to continue his walk towards the school building to start the day. He was really looking forward to when school was over so that he could get to training with Goku again later.

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

Izuku was on his way towards Dagobah Municipal Beach Park to meet up with Goku for their daily training. He was lucky that he had no homework today. That meant he could focus more on his training with Goku.

He decided to go through a park that he found near the beach as a shortcut to get to the beach faster. While it's true that the training Goku puts him through is hard, the results are well worth the effort.

Izuku entered through the park entrance with the name of it over his head on a sign that said 'Environmental Central Park'.

 _'Strangest name for a park I've ever seen.'_ thought our green-haired protagonist. He just shrugged it off and walked on the dirt path that led him into the park. He failed to notice the set of eyes that were watching him!

* * *

(5 Minutes Later)

Izuku was enjoying the scenery that the park had to offer. He looked around to see many green trees that looked strong and healthy. He realized that the name 'Environmental Central Park' made sense now.

"This place sure is a breath of fresh air. It's nice to come here to get away from the busy city." he smiled.

"It's a shame that you won't be able to enjoy it in peace unless you do as I tell you to!" said a new voice from behind Izuku.

Izuku was surprised by the new voice that suddenly appeared behind him, but when he turned around he barely had time to look at the person's face before-

 _*BAM*_

"RAAGHH!?" Izuku cried out in pain from the surprise attack that sent him flying from the impact and landed on his back in the grass. He looked up and saw that a piece of the dirt was standing up in the form of a brown dirt pillar. Which was probably what hit him.

After seeing it, he then turned his head over to see a man that was probably his assaulter. The man looked to be fairly tall and was probably about 187 cm in height. He had his black hair tied up in a ponytail and a black beard on his face. He had white fair skin that could be seen in areas with no hair, like his gray eyes. For clothes, he wore a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt with a few stains of red blood, and a trench coat over the shirt.

Izuku quickly got up and got into his fighting position. He closed his left fist and stuck out his left arm as well. While the right arm bent back and right hand was opened in a palm, which was facing down. The left foot was pointing at the assaulter and the right one was facing the right.

 _'It looks like this kid knows how to fight without his Quirk. Impressive, but it won't save him!'_ thought the man as he looked at Izuku in his stance. He was indeed impressed by how the boy knew a stance like that, which meant that he was a close-range fighter and he needed to keep his distance from him if he hoped to win this possible upcoming fight!

"What do you want?" asked Izuku a bit nervously.

The man replied to the question, "All the money that you got. Hand it over and I won't hurt ya, kid!"

Izuku realized that this guy was a mugger and was trying to rob him. He knew that he needed to find a way to get out of here fast! He'll have to try his best to fight this man off. This was his first fight, so it was time to see if all of his training with Goku had paid off!

 _'This means nothing, this means nothing, this means nothing, this means nothing, this means nothing.'_ Izuku repeated in his mind. He did the mantra that Goku had taught him in order to gain courage. He smiled as it was starting to work a bit as his fear of the man in front of him lessened a bit.

"I won't let you take me lightly!" he replied.

The mugger knew that this meant that this kid was going to fight him. He just sighed at the boy's stubbornness to cooperate, "Hard way it is then. **Earth Spikes.** "

The mugger slammed his right foot into the ground which caused a bunch of sharp looking spikes made out of the dirt to pop out of the ground and head for Izuku at a fast rate.

Izuku's eyes widen when he saw the spikes of dirt head straight for him. It was then made clear that this man's Quirk involved the earth around him. But he'll worry about that later since he's in a fight! He thrust out his right arm and right palm along with it. His palm was full of yellow Ki to enhance its striking power for more damage. Once it made contact with the spikes of dirt that were in front of him they shattered into tiny pieces!

The mugger was completely caught by surprised from what he just saw. Somebody managed to destroy his **Earth Spikes!**

" **Ki Blast** "

Izuku fired a yellow sphere of Ki at the mugger from his already extended palm and watched it fly through the air until it reached its target. It hit the man right in the stomach and sent him flying back from the impact of the blast!

"RAGH!?" he yelled in pain as he hit the ground on his back. Never before had his **Earth Spikes** been destroyed by others. But this kid managed to do just that!

Izuku realized that this was the opening he needed to escape. He turned around and started to run to get far away from this man. His trip was cut short as the dirt in front of him rose up and created a brown wall that prevented him from going any further. It was clear that this man was not going to let him off so easily, so it looked like the fight was just beginning!

Before he was even given a chance to react, Izuku found his feet buried in the dirt as it moved to cover his red shoes and keep him in place.

" **Dirt Lock** " said the mugger. Now that he had his target right where he wanted him he began to walk up to the kid and was ready to get down to business.

 _'What do I do now!? I'm stuck here!? If I don't thi- Wait! Could I- Yes!'_ a strategy suddenly formed in Izuku's head as he walked for the mugger to get close enough to put it into action!

"I'll admit your the strongest to have ever lasted this long against me in a battle. But you could have just made this painless by handing over your money to me from the beginning. Instead, you chose to fight and make me use force! You brought this upon yourself, kid!" said the mugger. He then lifted his left arm and made a fist with his hand. It was about to hit Izuku in the face, but suddenly...

" **Big Fist Blower!** "

 _*POW*_

"AGH!?" The mugger looked down to see the Izuku's right fist was planted in his stomach! The blow was powerful and caused him to take a few steps back away from the teen and wrapped his arms around his body to ease the pain. His mouth was open due to how great the pain was as a few drops of blood started to fall out from it.

Izuku still had his right fist out as he looked at it. This hand was glowing with red vein like lines seen all over it. This move was known as the **Big Fist Blower.** A Ki enhanced fist that makes the impact of the punch five times stronger than a regular punch.

 _'I did!'_ Izuku smiled. He had been practicing that move for about two days now with Goku. It was something fairly simple and didn't take a lot of time to learn.

He then looked down at the ground to see that his feet were still buried in the dirt that he was trapped in. He started to pour Ki into his other fist and slammed both of them into the ground.

 _*BAM*_

The impact was enough to shatter the ground and allow Izuku to pull his feet out from under the dirt, setting him free from the trap.

The mugger soon found the strength the stand up again and looked at Izuku with great anger. He was very mad that this wasn't going as it had last time. The last kid he robbed was taken down a lot easier than this one. But unlike the last one, this kid knows how to fight without the aid of his Quirk.

"You're going to regret that big time, kid!" shouted the man. He then started to rush at Izuku with his left fist out. Unlike last time, however, his fist was getting covered by stones as they grew out of his skin.

" **Stone Fist!** "

The man threw his stone-covered fist at the boy, only for Izuku to use his right hand to catch it! He then twisted his right arm as it held the man's fist, twist his body to the right so that he was facing the same direction as the mugger, placed his left hand on the man's stomach, and used the rest of his strength to lift the man over his shoulder and slam him into the ground!

 _*SLAM*_

Izuku saw the chance he needed and started to make a run for it. He hoped that he could run fast enough to lose the man and get to the beach fast enough to lose him. That sadly wasn't going to happen, as the mugger was back in his feet and slammed his hand on the ground, " **Earth Pillar.** "

"WOOOOH?!" Izuku called out as he suddenly watched the grass around him lift him up into the air and formed a pillar made out of dirt. He was now standing on top of the dirt pillar that was about ten meters tall. He wasn't alone for long either, as the mugger soon made his own **Earth Pillar** that was about the same height as Izuku's. He then put his hands on the pillar's surface and used more dirt to connect the two pillars together, which formed a bridge for him to walk on. Now Izuku was trapped with nowhere to run!

 _'I'm trapped! I can't jump from up here, or I'll break my legs! It looks like I'll have to fight this guy head on now. It's the only way out of this!'_ Izuku looked at the mugger as he walked along his self-made bridge and started getting closer!

"You're a smart fighter, kid. You lasted longer than that kid with an **Explosion** Quirk that I robbed three months ago, but not strong enough to beat me!" informed the mugger.

Izuku's eyes suddenly widened a bit when he heard the man say **Explosion** Quirk. Izuku is a very smart kid, but he didn't need to be too smart to put two and two together. _'Ka-Kacchan!? This is the same man the robbed him and broke his arm!? And he said that I lasted longer than him!?'_

"You did make this kinda fun, so I'll tell you my name as a reward. The name's Slade. Slade Jonson." said the now named Slade.

Izuku looked at Slade for a moment and realized that he had his guard down. He saw an opening that he needed and wasted no time using it! He fired a **Ki Blast** at the dirt bridge and caused dust to kick up, which blocked Slade's view of him. He then started to add more Ki into his legs and crouched down.

" **Stilt Leg Sweep.** "

He took a mighty leap and jumped over Slade and the dust cloud. He landed on the other pillar and turned around to see the dust cloud was still there. He knew what he needed to do now!

He ran across the bridge and then made his right arm glow to use the **Big Fist Blower** again. But when he threw the punch his hand was caught by a stone covered hand. The dust cloud cleared and revealed the Slade was now facing him with his left stone hand holding Izuku's right fist, "Not a bad trick. But still not enough to beat me!" he said.

Izuku them threw a punch with his left fist, but it was caught just like his other one. Now, both combatants had their hands full. Which allowed Slade to use his head, literally! He headbutted Izuku, and it was so fast that the boy didn't have time to react as he was then sent off of his feet and landed onto his back. Slade them got on top of him and started to rapidly punch Izuku. But the green-haired teen just used his forearms to shield his face and started to move his body left and right to avoid the punches. Whenever Slade threw a left hook, Izuku would lean his body to the right to avoid it and vice versa. This lasted for twenty seconds until Izuku held out both of his palms at Slade's stomach and fired a **Ki Blast** from both hands. The impact sent Slade flying off of him as he landed on the other end of the dirt bridge!

The two of them got up as fast as they could, but Izuku was the first one up and rushed at Slade again in order to give him and **Big Fist Blower** to the face and knock him out to end this fight! But Slade got up quick enough to extend his left **Stone Fist** out. Izuku was moving too fast to react and ran himself into the fist as it landed right in his stomach!

"AHH!?" He just held his mouth open as he slowly backed away from Slade's **Stone Fist** and wrapped his arms around his stomach before dropping to his knees. The pain in which he was in right now made it feel like all the strength in his body just disappeared all at once. And all he felt was the heat of pain in his stomach.

To make matters worse, Slade slammed his right foot into Izuku's back, which resulted in the boy landing on his stomach. He let out a cry of pain as he felt his back getting rapidly stepped on by Slade. He tried to get up, but his efforts were in vain. He was in too much pain to get up again. He couldn't get up again! He lost!

"I warned you what would happen if you didn't listen to me, but you did make this more fun than the blonde kid. It was fun, but you should just empty your wallet now!" said Slade as he planted his foot on top of Izuku's back.

"Maybe you should pick on someone your own size!" said a new voice that came from behind Slade.

He turned his head to see who this stranger was but-

 _*POW*_

-He was sent flying back from the impact of the surprise punch to the face he took. He landed on the pillar that he made earlier and held his left cheek in pain from the blow. Slade looked up to see that whoever hit him had disappeared along with the kid!?

* * *

(With Izuku)

The green-haired boy was now chowing on a piece of food that could be heard crunching in his teeth. Goku sat cross-legged beside him as he watched his student swallow the bean. He then felt better when he saw the injuries disappear from Izuku's body. He looked as good as new. (minus the torn up gakuran.)

The boy got up into his feet and looked down at his teacher, "Thanks, Goku. You really saved me back there!" he thanked.

When Izuku didn't arrive for their daily training, Goku knew that something was holding him up. He used **Instant Transmission** to find Izuku and found him in the park fighting Slade.

"No problem, kid. You really needed it after that beat down!" replied Goku as he looked down at his right hand to see three green beans.

These little items were called Senzu Beans. They're green beans that have magical powers that allow anyone who is injured to become fully healed when they ate one. The two of them have used them during training whenever Goku lands a hit that's too hard for Izuku to handle and needs to heal quickly. As good as these healing items sounded, they also have their drawbacks. Such as being a limited item, their beans just like any other naturally planted food and need to be grown. Which can take up to a month to turn from a seed to a new plant. Secondly, there's a time limit to how much you can eat. The limit is ten minutes, if anyone eats another Senzu Bean before ten minutes after the last one they'll gain a pound in weight. Despite these drawbacks, the Senzu Beans have proven to be a useful item for training and battle to both Goku and Izuku.

"I wish I could have seen him coming sooner, then I could have found a way to win. If only I had just thought of a better strategy." sighed Izuku with disappointment. He had spent the last three months training like crazy in order to get strong enough to stand a chance at the U.A Entrance Exam, but he couldn't even beat a simple street mugger. He gave it his all, but it still wasn't enough.

Goku saw how his student was feeling depressed over his loss. But this was his first real battle and even with his training he wasn't guaranteed a win, "Izuku, you shouldn't feel upset over that one loss today. It was your first fight and you did a great job at holding your own. The guy even said that you lasted longer against him than that Bakugo kid." he said.

Izuku started to feel a bit better after hearing his master's word of encouragement. He would have felt completely better if it wasn't for one little thing, "How did you what he said?" he asked.

Goku started to scratch the back of his head while chuckling nervously, "I may have been hiding behind one was the trees in the park to watch the fight and see how you did on your own."

"WHAT!"

"Hey, I saved you afterward, didn't I? Plus, I figured out a few ways that you can get stronger in order to prepare in case you ever run into that guy again!" reasoned Goku.

Izuku just kept staring at his teacher. He was still upset that Goku had just left him to fend for himself against Slade. However, Goku rarely lied about finding ways to improve combat abilities, so if he said that he found a way to help him be more prepared for next time, he must be telling the truth.

"Well, what do you have in mind?" he asked.

"We need to raise your defense some more in order to make you durable enough to take powerful hits from opponents. Once your defense is strong enough You'll be able to take hit from others who are about three times your size!" explained the spiky haired man.

Izuku knew that this meant that they were going to keep on practicing that defensive technique that was going to be used to help him if he ever had to fight Katsuki one day. If it could help him with taking blows from other fighters, then it was one move he **had** to get right!

"We're going to spend the next two weeks making your defense stronger so that you can handle hard hits in the future. We'll be practicing it for two hours every day, got it?" asked Goku in a serious voice.

"When do we start!?" asked an eager Izuku with a determined smile on his face.

"Tomorrow. I already had today's training planned out for us!" replied Goku.

The two of them walked along the sands of the beach in order to find the perfect spot to train at.

* * *

 _Today was an eventful day to be sure, Izuku may have lost his first battle, but he gave it his all and worked as hard as he could. His training was not as in vain as he first thought and is determined to get stronger for the future! What is this defensive technique that the two of them keep talking about? Can Izuku catch up to Katsuki, who had been incapacitated with a broken arm? Will Slade show his face again sometime soon? Will a new enemy present itself to us?_

 _The answer to most of these questions lays in the next chapter of My Hero Z!_

* * *

 **Hey everybody, I'm back with more content for My Hero Z!**

 **I hope that you all liked the battle that this chapter had to offer, as well as my first original character: Slade Jonson.**

 **I wanted to try and create a new character that would help Izuku grow stronger before he has his first battle with Katsuki at U.A. Plus, he also served as a way to give karma to Katsuki. Since the Sludge villain wasn't captured and ended up near him and his lackeys, I needed a new way for him to get punished for his terrible mistreatment of Izuku during the events of chapter one. I didn't like Katsuki at all at the beginning of the series for his attitude, but as it progressed and his character developed, I started to warm up to him as he started to change.**

 **However, there will be a bit of Katsuki bashing during the beginning parts of this story. Since I think he kinda needs more eye-openers about how he views Quirkless people and realize that his actions towards Izuku can have some serious consequences that can danger his dream of becoming the number one hero.**

 **Now for some of the context in this chapter. The Big Fist Blower and Stilt Leg Sweep are names that I came up with myself. They're both just punches and kicks with Ki in them to add power to the attacks. I'll be creating brand new moves for Izuku and other characters to learn as the series progresses. The Big Fist Blower looks like Izuku using One For All in his arm at 100%**

 **Another thing to mention is that Ki Blast is just an alternate name for Energy Wave. Just up Energy Wave at the Dragon Ball wiki to see what it looks like. I went with calling it Ki Blast because it sounded cooler. Therefore, Ki Blast and Energy Wave in this story are the same move.**

 **The mantra is the same one used in the TMNT 2012 series in the episode, 'The Insecta Trifecta'. I found it really helpful to overcome fear and for someone like Izuku, it was the perfect method in helping him achieve a bit of courage.**

 **That's all that I have left to say, so I'm going to wrap it up here. I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter and look forward to what comes next.**

 **I'll see you all next time!**


	3. Quirkless Doesn't Mean Worthless

**Hello, everyone. Welcome back to the next exciting chapter of My Hero Z.**

 **Where we last left off, Izuku had just experienced his first taste at real combat by fighting off a mugger that wanted to rob him. Despite giving it everything he got he was unable to be victorious and escaped thanks to the assistants of Goku coming to save him. With his first fight ending in defeat, Izuku is now more determined to get stronger and be able to hold his once against stronger opponents.**

 **Can he get strong enough for the U.A Entrance Exam in time?**

 **Let's find out today on My Hero Z!**

* * *

 ** _My Hero Z Opening 1 (The Day - Porno Graffiti)_**

The scene opens up with quick screenshots of Son Goku.

 **(Shizukesa ga shimikomu)**

 **(you de iki wo tometa gozen goji)**

The scene changes to Izuku in the middle of a bright golden light as he slowly looks up to see the martial artist.

 **(Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu)**

 **(Asu wa docchi da?)**

Izuku slowly reaches his hand out towards Goku.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME)**

Goku slowly looks over his shoulder to see Izuku.

 ** _(Guitar Solo)_**

Screenshots of Ochaco, Tenya, Katsuki, Tsuyu, Eijiro, Minoru, Momo, Denki, Kyoka, Hanta, Fumikage, Yuga, Mashirao, Mina, Rikido, Mezo, Koji, Toru and Shoto appear on-screen before it stops at the logo: My Hero Z.

 **(Keshite akenai yoru mo)**

 **(Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo)**

 **(Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo)**

Izuku looks up at the rainy sky for a brief moment before frowning and walking away.

 **(Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no)**

 **(Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru)**

 **(Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain do yo)**

As he keeps walking, Izuku thinks about all the notes of every hero he wrote down.

 **(Hitori kuusou ni asobu)**

A serious Izuku is looking away from a serious Katsuki as the background shows them as little kids.

 **(Soko de)**

The two heroes in training scowl for a moment.

 **(omoi egaita koto made hajiru no ka)**

Izuku and Katsuki turned around and collide their fist with each other. Tomura Shigaraki appears with a dreadful glare in his eyes. Goku clenches his fist before throwing a punch.

 **(Karami au meikyuu meikyuu)**

 **(Sore demo yuku to iu no?)**

Goku dodges and parries attacks from Nomu before the two trade punches, causing the ground to shake from the intensity of their fight.

 **(Chiisaki tabibito ga)**

 **(kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne)**

Kurogiri expands his head as he covers the screen with a black foggy mist. The fog disappears as villains appear, only to be taken out by Shota Aizawa (A.K.A Eraserhead).

 **(Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW)**

 **(Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?)**

Ochaco puts her hands together before floating in the air while smiling. Tenya performs a roundhouse kick with his legs. Tsuyu bounces into the air while carrying a nervous Minoru with her tongue. Shoto then slides on the ice he created with his Ice Quirk.

 **(Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga katete yukeru sa)**

Eijiro hardens his skin before punching the air. Katsuki creates explosions in his palms. Izuku runs forward and then throws a punch while his fist glitches between his fist and Goku's.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME)**

The scene cuts to Class 1-A standing in front of UA High with All Might, Eraserhead, and Goku behind them.

* * *

Quirkless Doesn't Mean Worthless

Izuku was standing on the beach as he had his eyes closed in order to concentrate. He was dressed in a black shirt with blue cargo shorts and his red shoes on. He had his hands cupped together on the right side of his body while he was gathering Ki in between them.

Goku was sitting on the sand cross-legged while watching Izuku gather Ki in between his cupped hands to perform the new technique that he started learning a while ago.

 _'You're doing good, kid!'_

Once Izuku was sure he had enough Ki he opened his eyes and thrust his arms out in front of his body, " **HA!** "

He fired a blue fireball of Ki that went flying across the beach until it hit an old washing machine and ended up leaving a dent in the door.

"Aw man!" signed the green haired teen.

Goku got up from the sand and walked over to his student, "Relax, kid. That was a pretty impressive **Hadoken!** "

"But it was just a fireball, not a beam."

"I just started teaching it to you yesterday."

"..."

"Exactly. Don't worry about it right now, you'll learn how to do it properly with more time and training."

Izuku just smiled back at his teacher.

"For now, let's get back to working on _that_ move. It's almost strong enough to take a blast from _him_!" said Goku.

Izuku knew exactly who Goku was talking about, "Let's do it!"

* * *

(1 Week Later)

It's been a total of four months since Izuku and Goku started their training together, and three weeks after Izuku was defeated by Slade. After he and Goku had finished training for the day the two of them went to the police to inform them about Slade. It turns out that Slade had been robbing teenagers for about a year since he sees them as such easy targets. Not much else is known about him other than the fact they have been searching for him for a while.

After that was taken care of, Goku and Izuku kept on training to improve their skills. They sparred, Izuku pushed away the junk from his side of the beach, improved on their skills, etc.

Izuku continued to practice the defensive technique that was meant to prevent Katsuki's explosions from hurting him and had made great progress with it! Goku was sure that he was ready to use it against the hotheaded hero wannabe/bully, but he warned Izuku to keep practicing just in case.

Once that was out of the way, Goku began to teach Izuku another one of his signature moves to him. However, it was taking a long time for the young man to learn it as he had spent the last week practicing it, only for it to come out incorrectly. But a few encouraging words from Goku helped him realized that he had made progress, which was something to feel proud of.

Izuku is now currently on his way to school again. Balancing out school with his training had not been an easy task, but he had managed to get the hang of it so far thanks to Goku limiting their training hours.

He was wearing his black school uniform like everyone else. But just as he was about to past the main entrance into his school's property, he saw something that caught his attention.

He looked over to the left and saw Katsuki with his lackeys and a group of kids from his class. What really caught his eye, however, was Katsuki's left arm...It wasn't broken anymore!

It was no longer held up by a case and was moving around just fine as Katsuki used it to make few explosions with it to test it out. It looked to be completely healed up from before Slade had broken it. That meant that he was going to go back to bullying Izuku today the _second_ he lay eyes on him!

Luckily for our green-haired hero, Katsuki has his back turn to him, as did all of the other students in the group.

Izuku looked up ahead and saw that the main door to the building was open. If he could make it to the door, he'll be able to get to class and enjoy a few moments of peace and quiet before Katsuki ruins the rest of his day.

" **Stilt Leg Sweep.** " he whispered.

He started to add more Ki into his legs in order to increase their power. Once he was sure that he had enough in them, he dashed across the front yard of the school as fast as he could while inadvertently leaving behind a cloud of dust.

 _*ZOOM*_

He managed to stop just a few feet inside the main hall and looked behind himself to see if anyone from outside saw him. He didn't see anyone facing his way, so he assumed that he made it in OK.

"Time to get to class." he said as he jogged through the hallways.

He was completely unaware that a few students there were in the hallway saw him when he entered the building!

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

Izuku was sitting at his desk while waiting for the other students and teacher to enter the classroom. He always liked getting to class before everyone else for some reason, it was probably because of the fact that he could get peace and quiet since there was no one there to bother him about his Quirklessness.

 **"DEKUUUU!"**

 _'Well, the peace was fun while it lasted.'_ signed the green-haired teen.

The door to the classroom opened violently as Katsuki slammed it open. He had a look of pure rage on his face as a vein appeared on his forehead and looked like it was about to pop!

Izuku started to repeat the mantra that Goku taught him in his head in order to calm his nerves, _'This means nothing, this means nothing, this means nothing...'_

 **"YOU LYING BASTARD!"** yelled Katsuki as he stomped over to Izuku's desk and threw out his left arm with his palm creating small explosions!

Izuku quickly got out of his chair and used the back of his right hand to slap away the exploding palm away from him. It was a move that Goku taught to push away attacks from an opponent's arms that try to make contact with the body. By pushing the attack away, it completely misses the target. This was the case as Katsuki's left palm was slapped away from Izuku. He then used his pointer and middle fingers on his left hand to poke Katsuki in the Jugular Notch area of his neck.

"UH...!" Katsuki held his neck with of his hands at the sudden pain that Izuku inflected upon him.

" **Stilt Leg Sweep.** " Izuku made his left leg glow with red vein-like lines covering it. He then side kicked Katsuki in the stomach which resulted in the blonde flying across the classroom before hitting his back against the wall next to the door!

 _*BAM*_

"RAGH!?" Katsuki held his stomach in pain from the kick that he got from the green-haired boy, while said boy was staring at him in complete disbelief of what he just did.

 _'I-I-I fought back against, Kacchan!'_

Izuku was feeling a great deal of happiness and excitement flow throughout himself as he just did something that he never thought would have to courage to do. He stood up for himself against Katsuki. While he was enjoying the feeling that he was experiencing, Katsuki wasn't having such a good feeling like Izuku, he was in shock of what just happened.

 _'D-Deku...landed a hit on me!?'_ Katsuki looked up from his aching stomach to looked at Izuku in disbelief to see if he wasn't mistaking Izuku for someone else, however, when he looked clear enough, he saw that Izuku was still there. He then started to see red as he was getting more and more angry at the Quirkless teen.

 **"I'M GOIN' KILL-"**

"That's enough!" shouted another voice.

The two boys turned their head to see that their teacher had just entered the classroom, "Bakugo, I don't care what reason you have for starting another fight with Midoriya. You are not allowed to fight, or use your Quirk in class. Now sit down, and leave the issue for another time!"

Katsuki gave Izuku one last glare before going to his desk and sitting on his chair, "Hmph."

Izuku was relieved that the teacher had shown up when he did, he really didn't want to get into a fight with Katsuki before he was sure he had enough training with Goku. Even if he had a defensive technique at his arsenal, it wouldn't guarantee that he was strong enough to last against the blonde in a one-on-one fight!

The tension in the classroom had lessened a bit, but Katsuki clearly wasn't going to let this incident go, not after 'Quirkless Deku' had fought back against him for the first time in their lives, _How the hell did that nerd learn how to hit so hard?!'_ he asked himself.

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

Izuku was now packing up for the end of the day. He was all by himself in the classroom as he was putting his stuff away in his yellow backpack. Once he was done, he left the room and started to walk down the hallway. He was thinking about how strong his 'defensive technique' currently was and if it was really strong enough to take hit's from Katsuki's explosions since he didn't use it against the blonde earlier.

 _'I wonder if I'll ever be able to do the K-'_

"Not so fast, Midoriya!" called out a familiar voice.

 _'Oh no...'_ sighed Izuku as he turned around to look behind him.

It was Katsuki's two lackeys that followed him everywhere. One with shoulder-length gray hair and the other with short black hair.

Izuku just looked at them with confusion, as they had never talked to him or approached him without Katsuki, and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He wasn't afraid of these two since their Quirks aren't as strong or powerful as the blonde's explosion Quirk.

"Can I help you two with something?" he asked.

"Bakugo wants to talk with you on the roof about something, so he asked us to come and get you!" replied the black haired boy.

Izuku knew that if Katsuki wanted to 'talk' with him, it meant that it involved using him as a punching bag. Since it's all he's ever used him for ever since he got his Quirk. He wasn't to going to have anymore 'talks' with him for a while, now that he knows how to take a blast from him!

"If he wants to talk with me, he can just come to me himself instead of spending you two. He's just too lazy to do it himself."

The two boys were shocked at what they just heard. Izuku Midoriya just bad mouthed Katsuki Bakugo, the strongest student in the whole school that is consensually bullying him!? After Katsuki's arm was all healed from being broken from that mugger that attacked them about four months ago, they thought that Midoriya was going to be the same old scared Quirkless wimp that he was known for, but today he just started to acting brave and even fought back against Katsuki when he tried to assault him earlier. When the blonde told them what happened they laughed and thought he was joking, but the serious looked of rage in his eyes told them that he was being serious. He then ordered them to brought Izuku to him so that he could finish what he started. But that was looking to be much more difficult than they expected it to be!

Izuku decided that he wasted enough time and started to walk away in the other direction towards the staircase that leads to the bottom floor. Unfortunately, Katsuki's lackeys weren't going to give up that easily.

"Not so fast! Your coming with us!" said the black haired boy. He walked up from behind Izuku and grabbed onto his right arm, but that proved to be a big mistake as he was met with two fingers poking him in the throat, more specifically the Jugular Notch.

"UH...!?" he held his throat with both of his hands and took a step back from Izuku. But before he even got a chance to react, he felt his ears being grabbed by a pair of hands before his head was brought down to meet a knee that landed in the center of his face!

" **Kao-Loi** " shouted Izuku.

The black haired boy fell to the ground unconscious, as he wasn't moving in order to get up.

The gray-haired boy looked at his friend in fear at what just happened. His friend was defeated by 'Quirkless Deku' of all people!

Izuku turned his head to lock eyes with him, "Aren't you going to try?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"W-Why you-"

 _*BAM*_

"UGH!?" was all that the gray-haired boy was able to say before he dropped to his knees and held his stomach in pain from the **Big Fist Blower** that Izuku delivered to his stomach.

Once he took care of that he knew that he needed to go before Katsuki grew impatient and came after him, so Izuku turned around and started to run out of the hall into the staircase.

* * *

(20 Minutes Later)

Izuku had made it to Dagobah Municipal Beach Park after running all the way from school with **Stilt Leg Sweep** to help him get there faster in case Katsuki started to chase after him, but since he didn't hear him scream " **Deku!** ", he realized that he must have gotten away before the blonde learn what had happened.

"Hey, Izuku!" called out Goku who waved to him.

"Hi, Goku. Sorry if I'm late, I got caught up in something." he apologized.

The gi wearing adult smiled at his student, "Don't worry about it, you aren't late."

"That's good, so what are we doing today?"

"You're going to keep on pushing away the last bit of trash that's left on your side of the beach. If you finish that by tomorrow, we'll move onto manipulation your Ki into different shapes." replied Goku.

Izuku was really eager to get started, he left behind his backpack and made his way to an old broken fridge and started to push it with all the strength he had.

* * *

(With Katsuki)

While Izuku and Goku trained at the beach, Katsuki and his two 'friends' were walking down a back alley. The blonde was not in the greatest mood after what had happened today. His 'friends weren't doing so well either.

The two of them couldn't believe that they were beaten by Izuku Midoriya of all people. When they told Katsuki about what happened he did not take it too well. So now, the two boys had burn marks on them from Katsuki using them to take out his frustration. It was something that they never thought that he would use them for, but it turns out that he'll use anyone as a punching bag if they ruin his mood, whether it be Midoriya or even his own 'friends'. They were now wondering if he even saw them as his friends in the first place.

 _'How the hell did that Quirkless nerd learn how to hit so hard. It doesn't make any sense!?'_ thought the explosive teen.

His mind started to go back to this morning, where he learned some new information about Izuku that didn't sit too well with him.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _Katsuki was walking down the hallway to reach the staircase that would take him to his first class of the day, he was in a good mood since his arm had finally healed up from the mugger's assault on him. With his arm all better, he was going to spend most of the day reminding Izuku that he was the strongest and most capable student that was going to be the next number one hero and make it into U.A High all alone._

 _'Your peace and quiet is over, Deku. Cause now I'm going to blow you to bits you Quirkle-'_

 _"He zoomed in like he had a speed Quirk! It's like he's been hiding it this whole time or something!" said a voice._

 _Katsuki turned his head to the left in the direction that the voice was coming from, he saw three students by the lockers as they were talking about someone with a speed Quirk or something._

 _"HEY! What are you extras talking about?" he called over to them._

 _The three students jumped in surprise from Katsuki's voice as he started to approach them, he was now curious about what they were talking about._

 _"Bakugo?! It's Midoriya...He somehow has a Quirk!"_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"HAHAHAHAHA...GOOD ONE! Quirkless Deku, having a Quirk after the age of four!" laughed the blonde as he held his sides from the pain he was receiving from laughing so hard._

 _The three students just waited for him to stop laughing before they started to explain, "I'm serious! We saw him run into the building from outside a few minutes again. It was way too fast for anybody that's Quirkless to move, he ran through the door in less than a second while leaving behind a trail of dust from outside!"_

 _Katsuki's eye widened for a moment when he heard, 'Trail of dust'. He remembered dust flying up outside of the entrance of the school's property a few minutes ago, but he thought it was just a strong gust of wind. He also remembered that they said, 'Hiding it this whole time.'_

 _Deku..._

 _Quirk..._

 _Trail of dust..._

 _Hiding it..._

 _Katsuki's then started to feel anger and rage flow through his body as he now started to think about everything that he'd just learned in the last few minutes. He then can to a single conclusion that could explain everything..._

 _"That nerd had a Quirk this whole time and has been hiding it from me!"_

 _Katsuki then turned around and started to stomp his way towards his classroom because he knew that Izuku is usually the first one there. If what the three students said was true, then Izuku had been hiding a Quirk from him and the rest of the school for years. His only thought now was blasting Izuku to kingdoms come!_

 _'You. Lying. Nerd.' he thought._

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

Katsuki then crushed the soda can in his hand with rage as he was too caught up in his thoughts about today. 'Deku' having a Quirk and hiding it all this time, him standing up for himself and even fighting back, him defeating his two lackeys, It didn't make any sense at all!

 _'What had that nerd been doing while my arm was healing!?'_

"Hey, Katsuki..." said the black haired boy.

" **WHAT, YOU USELESS MORON!** "

The two boys flinched at the blonde's sudden outburst at them, as it rarely ever happened when directed at them. It was pretty obvious that he was still upset at them for not bringing Izuku to him.

Unknowns to any of them, a pair of eyes were watching them from afar! The owner of said eyes looked at Katsuki for a moment, **_'You're just what I need!'_**

* * *

(With Izuku and Goku)

Izuku was pushing an old wooden desk across the sand in order to add it to the mountain of trash that he had been creating for the last few minutes. While he was busy with that, Goku was throwing random punches and kicks in the air while he waited for Izuku to finish up with his junk pile. He turned his head to look at him and saw that he was doing pretty well on pushing the desk through the sandy beach.

 _'It's hard to believe that you were struggling with an old tire about three months ago!'_ he thought.

Izuku kept pushing the desk until he lined it up with the rest of the pile that he made earlier this week, "Whew...That was tough, but I did it!" he smiled.

"Great job, kid! You've got your arms and legs a whole lot stronger since last week, that's not an easy feat to accomplish in such a short amount of time!" praised Goku.

Izuku just stretched the back of his head while blushing, "Hehe...Well, you did give me the right motivation to use in order to work harder."

Goku smiled at how Izuku was opening up to him. Back when they first met and he looked through the boy's memories, he couldn't see Izuku's dad anywhere besides a few pictures on the walls of his apartment. Since Izuku's dad wasn't around, he didn't have a father figure to help him with his problems. Even those he still had his mother, everyone needs some kind of father figure in their lives to help them out with specific problems.

Goku decided that it was time to get ready for today's proper training, "Alright, get into your workout clothes and let's get started for today."

"Right, let's do this!" replied Izuku with a determined face.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

Izuku was new laying down on the sand with heavy breathes escaping his mouth, as he was exhausted from what Goku had just put him through over the last two hours. They went from sparring to practicing the defensive technique to practicing the new Ki technique and that all lead up to where they were right now.

"Man...I feel so tired after today, it's like it never gets any easier the more I train." huffed Izuku as he continued to breathe heavily.

Goku walked up to him and looked down at him, "That not true, you really are improving. I'm just making it more difficult in order to get you to work as hard as you did when we first started training together."

"What!" asked a confused Izuku.

"I just increased the difficulty of each of our training sessions a bit in order to make you struggle about the same amount as when we first started four months ago, that way you won't notice your physical improvement for a while until I told you. It was to make you see how much to could chance without noticing it." explained Goku.

Izuku decided to just accept what Goku told him and move on from there. It was Friday and he wanted to get home and rest until tomorrow. He got up from the ground and looked down at his clothes to see that they were very wet from all of his sweating. He was in his black shirt, blue cargo pants, and of course, his red shoes. They seriously needed a wash after today.

"Well, let's change and get ready to head home." Izuku got up and started to walk towards the staircase that led him to the street above, but suddenly remembered something important!

"Hey, Goku..."

Said person turned their head and looked at the teen, "What is it, kid?"

"I kinda need your help with something. You see, my mom wants to meet you."

Goku was now confused as to what he meant by that, "What ya' mean?" he asked his student.

"Well, when we first started training a few months ago I didn't tell my mom what I was doing, so she asked me about it last week because she started to worry. I told her about you training me to get stronger so that I could go to U.A and how your Quirkless just like me. She was surprised to hear that but was happy that I was getting help from someone like me and that I wasn't as powerless as we thought I was. She asked me to introduce you to her, as she wants you to explain Ki to her as well, so you think you could come by someday soon?" asked Izuku.

Goku smiled in response to his question, "Sure thing, kid. I'll come with you today in fact!"

"R-Really!?"

"Sure. Just let me call my wife to let her know that I'll be running a little late tonight."

Izuku then left confused for a moment, "Wife? You're married?" he asked.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"You never mentioned it."

Goku then had a sweatdrop run down the back of his head, "I guess I never did, hehe." he chuckled.

Izuku just smiled at how goofy his teacher could be, but that was one of the things that made him so likable. He truly felt happy to have him as his first real friend. He just hoped that the meeting between him and his mother would go well.

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

"I got to say, you really learn fast for someone who's only been able to use Ki for about four months. You should feel proud of yourself kid!" said Goku. The two were now walking down the street in order to get to Izuku's apartment. The young teen had now changed from his workout clothes to his middle school uniform since it wasn't sweaty and stinky.

"Well, it only because I have an awesome teacher that knows a thing or two about how to push the body and mind." replied Izuku with a smile.

"Thanks, kid. I wasn't sure if I was going to be a good teacher, but it turns out that training you is no different than training with my kids."

"You have kids too?"

"...I didn't mention that either, did I?"

"Nope."

"Oops. Yeah, I'm a dad."

"Cool, so what are they like?" Izuku was now curious about what Goku's family was like.

"Hehe...Well, my first son is G...Hold on...What's that over there?"

Izuku looked over to where Goku was looking at and saw that a crowd had formed on the street ahead of them.

 _'How did we not notice that sooner!?'_ he asked himself.

"Come on, let's go see what's up!" said Goku. He then started to run ahead to get closer to the crowd and get a better look at the situation. Izuku followed his mentor to see what all the fuss was about.

The two started to push their way through the crowd in order to see what was going on. When they got to the front of the crowd they just stood still in shock of what they were seeing!

The street in front of them was full of chaos! There was fire on multiple locations of the street, chunks of the road were cracked from the damage, people that were too scared to move away from the blazing street, all because of the one responsible for causing all of that destruction in the first play, it was the Sludge villain!

Goku and Izuku both looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the scene in front of them. It was the same Sludge villain the brought the two of them to meet for the first time four months ago. They thought that he would have been captured by a Pro Hero by now, but he was still on the loose and causing chaos!

"How is he causing those flames?!" asked Goku.

Izuku then started to remember how the Sludge villain tried to capture him with his slimy body four months ago, but he couldn't come to an answer as to why. He then got distracted by two familiar voices.

"Oh man, I hope Katsuki gets out of that mess somehow!"

"Why is this happening? WHY!?"

Izuku and Goku turned their heads to the left to see that the voiced belonged to Katsuki's two lackeys watching the scene in front of them nervously. Izuku walked up to them to see if he could get an answer, "Why are you two worried about, Kacchan?"

The two of them then looked and saw Izuku talking to them, "M-Midoriya? What are you downing here?" asked the gray-haired boy as he took a step back away from Izuku, in fear of another beatdown like before.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" roared Izuku. He didn't know if he was getting stressed out from the situation that was occurring, or his angry for them from years of bullying. The black-haired boy just pointed at the Sludge villain in fear, which caused Izuku to look at the scene again.

He didn't see anything other than the Sludge villain causing chaos, but when he looked a bit harder he suddenly gasped at who he saw that was being controlled by the Sludge villain...Katsuki!

Katsuki was being held hostage by the Sludge villain at the core of its body, while the villain himself was using his Quirk to cause explosions and destruction throughout the street. Izuku looked closer as he saw that Katsuki was struggling to break free from the sludge that was keeping him trapped.

Never before had Katsuki felt so powerless in all of his life since he was so used to being the strongest and believed that no one could match him in power, but reality was showing him just how much all of that was a fantasy. For the first time in his life...he felt scared!

Izuku looked at Katsuki's face as it was being coved by slime. The villain's teeth were now covering the lower part of the blonde's head, while the higher part of his head was still visible. But Izuku saw something in Katsuki's eyes that was a look he'd never thought he would see from the blonde. He saw fear, hopelessness, and doubt.

Izuku didn't know what happened as his body suddenly burst through the crowd, as he was now heading towards Katsuki and the Sludge villain in a full out sprint!

* * *

("You Say Run" Starting at 0:22 - My Hero Academia)

Everyone was left shocked and breathless at what was happening. Izuku was rushing towards the chaos that was ahead of him as he got closer and closer to the dangerous Sludge villain.

"NO, YOU IDOIT! STOP!" yelled a Pro Hero named Death Arms.

"IZUKU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" yelled Goku, as he watched his student head towards danger.

 _'What's happening!? Why am I running towards the Sludge villain!?'_ thought Izuku. He didn't understand why he was running towards danger as his legs started moving on their own before he could even think.

He realized that he needed some kind of plan if he was going to save Katsuki from the Sludge villain, but was struggling to think with the Sludge villain getting closer. His legs just wouldn't stop running, _'Come on, I got to think of some kind of plan! Think! Think!'_

His mind suddenly remembered one of the pages from his many notebooks that he wrote in over the years, _'That's it!'_

Both the Sludge villain and Katsuki saw Izuku approaching them at an alarming rate of speed as were surprised to see him coming at them.

 _'D-Deku?'_ Katsuki thought as he slightly saw Izuku running up to him.

 **'It's that kid again?! Perfect, with both him and this kid together, I can use both of their Quirks to defeat the pesky heroes!'** The Sludge villain had no idea of what was about to happen next, as Izuku wasn't as defenseless as before.

Izuku kept on running up to him before he suddenly raised his right arm and aim his palm at the Sludge villain's eyes. He then fired multiple **Ki Blast** at the villain's eyes as he started to yell in pain from the invisible yellow spheres that we're hitting his eyes and blinding him!

 **"WAAAHHHH? AHHH!? MY EYES!"**

With his foe now distracted, Izuku covered his fingers in yellow Ki and used them as claws to take a swing at the Sludge Villain's body that had Katsuki held prisoner. He used his Ki enhanced fingers to dig through the villain's body until he found Katsuki and kept on swinging his arms to get him out.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" asked Katsuki with a loud voice so that Izuku could hear him over all of the noise.

"YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED HELP!" replied the green-haired teen. He kept on clawing away at the sludge until he had enough room to pull Katsuki out. He increased the amount of Ki in his arms to give himself some extra strength, grabbed onto Katsuki's shoulders, and pulled as hard as he could!

"AAHHHHHH!" with a mighty yell, he pulled Katsuki out of the Sludge villain's body and threw him back a few feet so that he was now behind him. Katsuki landed on his back behind Izuku, about five feet before looking up and seeing the green haired boy cup both his hands together on the left side of his body.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

" **KAAAAAAAMEEEEE...** " Izuku started to gather Ki into his cupped hands and formed it into the shape of a sphere that started to grow a bit.

" **HAAAAAAAAAAAA...** " Goku and the rest of the crowd watched at Izuku got into position. While the crowd was a bit confused at what he was doing, Goku knew exactly what Izuku was trying to do.

" **MEEEEEEEEEEEEE...** " The Sludge villain soon stopped moving his arms and blinking from the pain in his eyes and turned to look at Izuku. He was now angry at the boy that not only hurt him but robbed him of his hostage and power.

 **"YOU LITTLE PEEESSST!"** he roared as he was about to throw his right arm and his Izuku.

Izuku kept a brave face on before he then answered Katsuki's question, "It's time that you learn a very important lesson about me and others like me..." his mind then started to go back and remember the words that Goku spared with him on their first day of training together.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _"I see a lot of potential in you, and I mean **A LOT!** We're going to bring it out of you and show the world, 'Quirkless...'_

 _(Flashback Ends)_

* * *

"...DOESN"T MEAN WORTHLEEEEEEES! **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " He thrust out both of his arms and shot a long beam of blue ki out of his hands. The beam came into contact with the Sludge villain and started to do a number on him if his screams of pain were anything to go by.

 **"NOOOOOOOOOOO! RRAAAAAAAGHHH!"** he yelled as the beam shot through him and caused him to splatter. Now his body was just a pile of goo all over the street!

Katsuki, his lackeys, the Pro Heroes, and the crowd all stared at what just happened before them. A kid had just defeated a powerful Sludge villain while rescuing his hostage at the same time!

(Song End)

* * *

"H-He did it! He stopped that Sludge villain all on his own!" said a hero named Kamui Wood.

"Incredible..." said another Pro Hero named Mt. Lady.

Goku couldn't believe that Izuku had managed to perform the **Kamehameha** so quickly. He had been struggling to do it right for weeks, but now he just performed it perfectly, just to save his own bully no less.

 _'How did he make it that strong so fast?'_ he was going to have to ask him about that later, but right now, they need to get out of here!

Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and used **Instant Transmission** to disappear from the crowd, which shocked the few who saw him. He appeared next to Izuku without warning, which surprised Katsuki.

"WHAT THE-"

"We're leaving." said Goku as he placed a hand on Izuku's right shoulder and once again used **Instant Transmission** to teleport them both away from the scene.

Everyone that was there was shocked at what just happened, but none were more shocked than Katsuki Bakugo. Not only was he saved by 'Quirkless Deku', but he somehow managed to defeat a foe that he himself couldn't beat. Not to mention that he used some kind of 'Wind Quirk' to blow the Sludge villain to pieces. Combine that with the fact that he learned that Izuku can also run fast brought him to one conclusion. 'Deku' wasn't hiding one Quirk, he was hiding two!

Today was one of Katsuki Bakugo's worst days. His pride took a lot of damage and he blamed just one person for it all..." _Deku..._ " he growled.

* * *

(With Goku and Izuku)

Goku and Izuku both appeared at Dagobah Municipal Beach Park again, as it was the only place that Goku knew could get them away from the crowd so that they wouldn't find them. Now that the two of them were safe, Goku stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest while looked at Izuku with a stern expression on his face. This caused Izuku to look down at his feet in shame.

"You're mad aren't you?" asked Izuku.

"Not mad, just concerned." replied Goku.

Izuku was confused by his teacher's answer, "Concerned?"

"I'm concerned about how you'll run into danger like that again if you don't think of a plan beforehand. You rushed into that chaos to save him because nobody else was doing so, right?" asked the spiky-haired fighter.

Izuku nodded his head.

"You need to think of a plan before you go into danger. While it's true that you can never predict what can happen, you need to use the knowledge that you already have to your advantage. I'm not a hero like the ones that are around today, but I'm sure that the same would apply to them as well."

Izuku listened to Goku's words and let them sink in for just a moment. While it's true that he save Katsuki and came up with a plan during the rescue, it would have been better to think of one before he rushing without thinking. But he couldn't help himself, he just moved without knowing he was heading towards the Sludge villain in the first place.

"That being said. I think that you proved that you can be a great hero after what you just did today." smiled Goku.

Izuku looked up at Goku with a surprised expression, "Really?" he asked.

"Really. I may not know everything that a hero is supposed to do, but I know that they're always putting themselves in danger in order to help others. You risked your life in order to save that Bakugo kid, even after all that he made you suffer. You didn't let any personal feelings get in the way of doing the right thing. That's what I believe is going to make you a great hero someday." smiled Goku.

Izuku smiled back at his teacher. He was thankful for his words of encouragement after everything that he's been through today. His eyes started to become wet as a few tears of happiness started to run down his cheeks.

Goku started patting Izuku's head to calm him down and get the tears to stop, "Enough with the tears already, kid. You're making me feel guilty now."

"Sorry." Izuku started brushing them away with his fingers.

Goku smiled and started to look around the beach for a moment. It was nearly all cleaned up, as Izuku just needed to move a few more things for it to be spotless. They'll worry about that later. Right now, they had bigger issues to worry about.

 _'How are we going to get to his apartment without being seen by anyone?'_ thought Goku.

* * *

 _Things don't seem to be slowing down for Izuku, as Katsuki is now more furious with him than usually after saving him from the Sludge villain and learning about his 'Quirks'. How much time is left for Izuku and Goku to train until the U.A Entrance Exam? How is Katsuki going to act after this little episode? What is this defensive technique, and how long until we get to see it? How does this Kamehameha work?_

 _Stay tuned for answers and more action in the next chapter of My Hero Z!_

* * *

 **Hope that you all enjoyed what this chapter had to offer. It's been a real blast writing it!**

 **It will be a while until the next chapter comes up, but I'll be working on it really hard once I get started on it.**

 **See ya' until then!**


	4. I'm DekuNot Goku!

**Hello, everyone. Welcome back to the next exciting chapter of My Hero Z.**

 **Where we last left off, Izuku had shown to his progress by being able to perform the Kamehameha Wave to defeat the Sludge Villain that had captured Katsuki, rescuing him and proving that he wasn't the same defenseless kid that was always getting bullied for lacking a Quirk anymore.**

 **However, the U.A Entrance Exam is still six months away, meaning that Izuku has got to use all of that time left to grow even stronger if he wants to get into U.A High without a shadow of a doubt!**

 **How are Izuku and Goku going to grow in the rest of the time that they have left?**

 **How is Izuku going to handle the few months of middle school that he has left with Katsuki now knowing that he has his own 'Quirk'?**

 **Find out today on My Hero Z!**

* * *

 ** _My Hero Z Opening 1 (The Day - Porno Graffiti)_**

The scene opens up with quick screenshots of Son Goku.

 **(Shizukesa ga shimikomu)**

 **(you de iki wo tometa gozen goji)**

The scene changes to Izuku in the middle of a bright golden light as he slowly looks up to see the martial artist.

 **(Hijou kaidan de tsume wo kamu)**

 **(Asu wa docchi da?)**

Izuku slowly reaches his hand out towards Goku.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME)**

Goku slowly looks over his shoulder to see Izuku.

 ** _(Guitar Solo)_**

Screenshots of Ochaco, Tenya, Katsuki, Tsuyu, Eijiro, Minoru, Momo, Denki, Kyoka, Hanta, Fumikage, Yuga, Mashirao, Mina, Rikido, Mezo, Koji, Toru and Shoto appear on-screen before it stops at the logo: My Hero Z.

 **(Keshite akenai yoru mo)**

 **(Furi tuzukete yamanai ame mo)**

 **(Kono rokudemonai sekai ni wa arun da yo)**

Izuku looks up at the rainy sky for a brief moment before frowning and walking away.

 **(Sukoshi mo hen de wa nai no)**

 **(Madoromi ni ashi wo torareteru)**

 **(Anata wo semete iru wake ja nain do yo)**

As he keeps walking, Izuku thinks about all the notes of every hero he wrote down.

 **(Hitori kuusou ni asobu)**

A serious Izuku is looking away from a serious Katsuki as the background shows them as little kids.

 **(Soko de)**

The two heroes in training scowl for a moment.

 **(omoi egaita koto made hajiru no ka)**

Izuku and Katsuki turned around and collide their fist with each other. Tomura Shigaraki appears with a dreadful glare in his eyes. Goku clenches his fist before throwing a punch.

 **(Karami au meikyuu meikyuu)**

 **(Sore demo yuku to iu no?)**

Goku dodges and parries attacks from Nomu before the two trade punches, causing the ground to shake from the intensity of their fight.

 **(Chiisaki tabibito ga)**

 **(kanaderu hajimari no kane no ne)**

Kurogiri expands his head as he covers the screen with a black foggy mist. The fog disappears as Villains appear, only to be taken out by Shota Aizawa (A.K.A Eraserhead).

 **(Yuku atemo DON'T KNOW DON'T KNOW)**

 **(Hontou wa kowain ja nai no?)**

Ochaco puts her hands together before floating in the air while smiling. Tenya performs a roundhouse kick with his legs. Tsuyu bounces into the air while carrying a nervous Minoru with her tongue. Shoto then slides on the ice he created with his Ice Quirk.

 **(Fumidasu sono ippo ippo ga katete yukeru sa)**

Eijiro hardens his skin before punching the air. Katsuki creates explosions in his palms. Izuku runs forward and then throws a punch while his fist glitches between his fist and Goku's.

 **(THE DAY HAS COME)**

The scene cuts to Class 1-A standing in front of UA High with All Might, Eraserhead, and Goku behind them.

* * *

I'm Deku...Not Goku!

Meditation is a very useful activity that has many benefits to it: reducing stress, enhancing self-awareness, improving sleep, helps control pain, etc.

What some people might not know is that three benefits of meditation that involve Ki are that it can increase the amount of Ki a person has in their body, improve their control over their Ki, and make them stronger by little bits at a time.

It's because of those three benefits that both Goku and Izuku are on Dagobah Municipal Beach Park, meditating on the sand.

Both of them were sitting cross-legged near the shore as they had their eyes closed and were being as still as statues to concentrate on emptying their minds from their surroundings.

Both also had different sets of clothes on as well. Izuku was in a blue tracksuit and track pants with a white line down each side. Goku was wearing a different gi that was also orange like his last one, only it had no kanji, he also had a blue under shirt, and kept his wristbands and boots the same. **(A/N: His gi for most of Dragon Ball Z.)**

The two have been meditating for the past half-hour in order to help Izuku understand the importance of mental training as it's just as important as physical training when becoming a combatant of any sort.

White Ki had surrounded their bodies after fifteen minutes of meditation and it continued to grow by little amounts as time went on. Goku decided that now was a good time to end and stated to get up from the sand, "Times up, Izuku."

The green-haired boy got up from the sand and then looked at his hands for a moment. He could feel the increase of Ki and strength running through his body, it felt amazing!

"How ya' feeling?" asked Goku.

"Incredible! I can feel like I have just a little bit more control over my Ki and I didn't even need to move at all!" replied Izuku as he looked up at Goku with a smile on his face.

"That's why most people sometimes meditate, to increase the amount of Ki that their body can handle and to gain better control over it. Some people think that it's too slow and don't bother with meditating because of it." explained Goku.

"But, every little bit counts. If you do something for a short period of time repeatedly for a long period of time it adds up." replied Izuku.

Goku just signed and placed his hand on his student's shoulder, "What you said is true, but remember that as time moves on, people want to make things easier for themselves. They come up with inventions that make a hard task even easier in less time, so they don't take the time to do things the old way because of how much harder it is compared to today."

Izuku some what agreed with what Goku was saying to him. People defiantly don't work as had as they used to with the most simple of things these days, while it does have some benefits, it also makes people less thrilled and willing to put up more of an effort when it's needed.

"Izuku..."

"Yes?" asked the green-haired boy as he looked up at Goku.

"...Remember that hard work always pays off. You might not receive the results you want right away, but you'll never get anywhere if you just complain about it..."

Izuku just listened quietly as he knew that there was a point that Goku was trying to get to.

"...You're as strong as you are now because you worked hard to earn this strength. You've overcame your limit of being Quirkless just like me, to become strong enough to stand up against people with Quirks just fine."

Izuku felt joy and accomplishment at hearing his teacher say those words to him.

"But remember, you need to kept on training even after you make it into U.A so that you can stand up against any enemy that'll try and mess with you in the future!"

"Why are you telling me this, Goku?" asked Izuku with a bit of confusion.

"I want to teach you something that one of my masters taught me years ago. Something that I remember even to this day and I want you to remember from now on: _No matter how strong you are, there'll always be someone stronger!_ "

Izuku just stood still and let those words sink in for a moment. He then started thinking about all the times that Katsuki had showed off his Quirk to everyone and how he thought himself as the strongest, he then thought about all the times that Katsuki used his Quirk on him to beat him up for fun.

His mind then started to think about two people that ended up challenging Katsuki's mentally and supporting Goku's quote...Slade and the Sludge Villain.

Izuku thought about the day that he was first attacked by the Sludge Villain and how Goku saved him because he didn't stand a chance on his own. He then remembered how a few days ago that he saved Katsuki and defeated the same Sludge Villain on his own with a single **Kamehameha** , which proved that his hard work and training paid off as he surpassed someone that defeated him so easily during their first encounter with each other.

He then started to think about his battle with Slade and remembered something that the mugger said to him...

 _"You're a strong fighter, kid. You lasted longer that kid with an **Explosion** Quirk that I robbed three months ago, but not strong enough to beat me!"_

...Slade himself said that he lasted longer than Katsuki did, which meant that he had improved and gotten stronger like Goku said he would.

Izuku realized that both Slade and the Sludge Villain popped up out of no where in his life and they both were stronger than him. There was probably someone else that was out there that would attack him next and be even stronger than those two!

Izuku then looked at Goku and nodded his head to show that he understood what his teacher was trying to teach him.

Goku smiled and decided to change the subject to something that he noticed during their training recently. Almost every time that the two of them sparred with each other, he took notice that Izuku fights exactly like him, using the same moves, the same techniques, the same fighting strategies, the same everything. Izuku was trying to become more like him.

"Hey, Izuku, let me ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"When you look into a mirror what are you suppose to see?" asked Goku.

Izuku replied with the most obvious answer there could be to that question, "My reflection."

"Right, _your_ reflection, so who are you?"

"I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"And that's why you need to try and be more like you and not like me." replied the spiky-haired martial artist.

"What do mean, Goku?" asked Izuku.

"I've noticed that you fight almost exactly like me whenever we spar together. You use all of the same moves, strategies, methods, etc." explained Goku.

Izuku was a bit confused by what Goku meant by that, "I'm just using what you taught me."

Goku then listened to his student's words carefully and realized that he was right. He realized that Izuku was copying him because that's what he set out to do in the first place, to teach him.

"Hahaha, I guess you're right, I have been teaching you what you know." laughed Goku.

Izuku just looked at Goku a bit confused for a moment, "What exactly are you trying to tell me, Goku?" he asked.

Goku looked at his student and gave him the most straightforward answer he could think of, "I think that you need to come up with a fighting style that's a little bit different from mine, but has enough similarities that you can still use what I taught you."

"So in short, come up with a different fighting style or make my own?" asked the green-haired boy.

"Hehe, you got it." chuckled Goku.

Izuku turned around and started to think about how he could change up his fighting style a bit in order to make it a little bit more unique for himself. It's definitely not an easy task for most people, especially for a beginner like Izuku who's only had about four months of training in, so this was going to take some time for him to figure out.

Goku decided he should probably start today's training session for now and have Izuku figure out a new fighting style later, "How about we start today's training and figure out a fighting style for you another time?"

Izuku looked at his teacher and decided that it was probably a good idea, "Alright, so what are we going to learn today?" he asked with a voice filled with excitement.

"I'm going to start teaching you how to change the shape of you Ki so that you can use it in different ways, besides just adding it to your limbs for striking power, or firing it from your body." explained Goku.

"Could you show me so that I can understand what you mean?" asked Izuku.

Instead of being responding with words, Goku turned away from Izuku and looked out at the ocean for a moment. Izuku was confused by what Goku was doing and looked out towards the ocean as well. Before he could ask Goku what they were looking at, the adult raised his right arm above his head and began to generate Ki into it. The Ki was yellow and take the form of a flat disc that appeared to be spinning at high speed while making a buzzing noise.

Goku then tossed the yellow Ki disc out into the ocean while yelling out, " **Destructo Disc!** "

Izuku looked at the yellow Ki disc as it flew out over the water at high speed. It kept on getting smaller and smaller as each passing second made it go farther and farther until it disappeared out into the ocean and the buzzing sound couldn't be heard anymore.

Izuku was amazed by the ' **Destructo Disc** ', he'd never seen Ki be used as like that before. He only thought that it could be used to enhance strength, speed, durability, and shoot beams and blast.

Goku turned back to his student and smiled, "What ya' think?" he asked.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" cheered the Quirkless teen in excitement.

Goku laughed at how his student was geeking out at his demonstration of Ki control. He remembered acting the same when he first saw the **Destructo Disc** for the first time back when he was just a child.

Goku then decided to give another demonstration to help Izuku really understand what he meant by 'changing the shape of one's Ki'.

"If you think that's something, then you'll love my **Ki Sword!** " Goku extended his right arm out to the side and created a sword made out of yellow Ki that was looked to me about fifty centimeters in length. **(A/N: Go to the Dragon Ball Wiki and look for 'Azure Dragon Sword Model Energy Blade'...Man, that's a mouth full. I'm just going to call it 'Ki Sword' for short.)**

Izuku was now left even more astonished at what his mentor had just shown, _'A disc and a sword!? He can control his Ki to create weapons from his own body! That's amazing!'_ he thought to himself.

Goku then made the **Ki Sword** disappear and looked at Izuku, "So, ya' get what I'm saying now?" he asked.

Izuku nodded his nodded really fast with excitement, "You want me to learn how to change the shape of my Ki and create it into some kind of weapon, right?" he asked to see if he got his answer correct.

"It doesn't have to be a weapon, it can be anything that you think will help you in combat." said Goku.

Izuku's many then started racing with so many possibilities of what he could shape his Ki into to help him out in a handful of situations in the future. From combat to rescue and everything in between. The possibilities were limitless!

"Let's get started!" he said with a smile.

Goku replied with a smile of his own, "That's the kind of language I speak!"

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

Izuku was now laying down on the sand. Tired and bruised from his sparring match with Goku.

 _'Man, I know he's always holding back against me, but the force of each of his strikes tells a different story.'_ he thought.

Izuku then painfully turned over onto his front and looked up at his mentor, who was sitting on the sand with his legs crossed like earlier during meditation, "Does your body hurt, buddy?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Yes." whined the green-haired boy.

"Good, because that's how you know your making progress. It's just like that old saying, 'No pain, no gain!'" said Goku.

Izuku was so tired that he decided not to argue and put his chin down on the same to rest for a moment. He did agree with Goku's logic about needing to work out until your in pain in order to get stronger as that's what he's been doing for months now, but it still didn't make it any less pleasant as the pain almost didn't make it worth it. However, the results were worth it, as they helped him reach heights in strength and power that he never thought he could achieve. Power that he'll one day use to save as many lives as possible when he becomes the Number One Hero. He _will_ become the Number One Hero, and there's nothing that anyone can do or say that will-

 _"Deku the Quirkless wonder."_

 _"There's nothing that you can do, Deku!"_

 _"You think a Quirkless loser like you has a chance!"_

 _"Don't enter U.A, nerd."_

...Those words completely crushed his confidents brought down the good mood he was in, _'Kacchan...'_

Goku could see that his student had sudden had a mood swing as he went from happy to sad in almost and instant. He got up from the sand and walked over to Izuku before crouching down and placing his hand on top of the boy's head and began to read his mind just like he did when they first met.

Goku looked through each memory that Izuku was thinking, they were the same as the last time he did this. He was still listening to all of the doubt and prejudice from Katsuki and his classmates. All those words and claims that Izuku heard over and over again have had a lasting impact on him, even after learning to use Ki, it still stayed put in his mind.

Goku removed his hand from Izuku's head and held it out to up the boy up. Izuku grabbed Goku's hand as he was pulled up off the sand by his mentor, "You read my mind, didn't you?"

"I didn't think you were going to tell me what was wrong. Why are you still letting everything that they said get to you?" asked Goku.

Izuku didn't have an answer, "I don't know!" was all that he could come up with.

Goku was very confused by all this. After all of the training that the two of them have done over the last few months, Izuku was still doubting himself about facing his classmates and proving them wrong about becoming a hero while remaining Quirkless.

"I don't get it, kid! You manage to last longer against Slade than that Bakugo kid did, you save him from the Sludge Villain, you already made your defensive technique strong enough to take his explosions... Why are you still letting their empty words get to you?" asked Goku. He needed an answer and he needed it now if he was ever going to help this kid out.

"You never dealt with the prejudice of being Quirkless, you said so yourself. You don't know what it's like to be compared to everyone else when you lack something that almost everyone has, to be taunted because of it, laughed at, being beating up as if you were just a toy that they wanted to break because they thought it was funny. You don't know what being called Deku does to me!" tears started to run down Izuku's cheeks as he started showing how much damage Katsuki and all of his classmates had done to his emotional IQ.

Goku felt really bad, looking that his student in front of his as he suffered the effects of bullying which he himself wasn't exposed to. He had been so focused on making Izuku physical stronger, that he didn't pay attention to his emotional strength and how it could affect him in the future. This was his second time seeing those memories and he did nothing to help Izuku overcome his pain and burden of being Quirkless, aside just teaching him to fight.

He needed to fix this!

Goku walked closer towards the shore where the water and sand nearly met. He sat down on the sand again and looked out into the ocean, he then turned to Izuku who was looking at him while wiping his tears away.

"Sit down." said the spiky-haired man as he patted the sand to his right to instruct his student where to sit.

Izuku didn't ask Goku why he wanted him to sit, he just walked up and sat down next to his mentor.

The two of then looked out into the water as the sun was beginning to set, bringing the day to a close. Goku just waited until he felt that the atmosphere was right, until the mood was right, until the time was right. Neither him or Izuku exchanged words as they both knew that one of them had something very important to say to the other.

Finally, Goku spoke, "Izuku..."

"Y-Yes?"

Goku turned his head and looked at the green-haired boy straight in the eyes, "Don't ever let someone tell you that you _can't_ do something, not even me, OK?"

Izuku just stayed silent as part of him know that Goku wasn't finished speaking.

"You got a dream...You got to protect it!"

Izuku nodded his head as he kept on listening.

"You want something, go get it. Period."

"OK." replied Izuku.

Goku wasn't done yet, "That Bakugo kid, and all of your other classmates don't want to be heroes..."

Izuku got a bit confused by what his mentor meant. Everyone in his class wanted to be a hero, they all wanted to fight bad guys and get famous like their favorite hero that they each looked up to as little kids.

"...They want to be famous. There's a difference between being a hero and being famous, Izuku."

The green-haired boy was still a bit confused by what Goku meant.

"Being a hero means doing the right thing and helping others when they need help, protecting those who can't protect themselves, apologizing when you mess up because you feel bad about it, treating others the way you want to be treated. That's what makes a hero." explained Goku.

Izuku was speechless. His eyes widen as the gears in his head began to turn as he started thinking about what Goku was going to say about what makes a person famous.

"Famous people are known for what they do or did, whether it's good or bad. You don't need to be a hero to become famous, villains can be just as famous as heroes can by hurting people, causing destruction, making others suffer, etc. Because that's what villains do."

Goku was right, you don't need to be a hero to become famous. You could still become well known for doing something horrible. Everything in Izuku's mind was starting to come together and understand what Goku was trying to explain.

"Villains use their powers or Quirks to hurt others for whatever real they have, whether it's because they need to, think it's funny, or just want to. The point is that if you use your power for any of those reasons you're technically a villain. So, what has that Bakugo kid been doing to you with his Quirk for the past few years?" he asked his student.

Izuku kept on thinking about how Katsuki always used his Quirk to beat him up every time he mentioned how he wanted to be a hero despite lacking a Quirk of his own. Meaning that even though his underage, Katsuki could kind of be considered a villain by now.

"He doesn't care about what happens to you or feel sorry about what he did to you. None of your classmates do, meaning that they won't be very good heroes at all. They just want to be 'heroes' for the fame, not to help people, which is why you'll be a better hero than any of them!"

Those words really help brighten Izuku's mood as he now felt happy that he had such a kind man as his mentor.

"Think about the Sludge Villain incident a few days ago, imagine if you switched positions with Bakugo. I bet he probably would just laugh at your suffering and use it as proof that you couldn't be a hero without a Quirk. He wouldn't try and save you like you did for him."

Izuku realized that Goku was right again! Katsuki wouldn't try and save him, he'd laugh and make fun of him if he was the Sludge Villain's victim. Even after all that he made him suffer, Izuku remembered how he rushed out to help save Katsuki despite their bad history with each other.

Goku then continued to talk, "You know what else I think?" he asked.

"W-What?" Izuku responded with a question of his own.

"I bet that none of them even train to get stronger or improve their Quirks at all. Have you ever heard then talk about how they've learned new tricks or grown stronger with their Quirks at all?" asked Goku.

Izuku started to think for a moment and tried to come up with one time that he heard his classmates mention training or a growth in power or abilities, but he couldn't think of time.

"I bet that Bakugo doesn't think that he needs to train because of how strong he think he is. He probably blames his lost to Slade on his 'friends' for distracting him, so I bet he thinks he can still take on Slade on his own. I've met plenty of guys like that, why think that they don't need to train because of how long they've been on a winning streak thanks to their natural talent."

Izuku was starting to think the same thing as Goku. Katsuki was always so sure of himself because of how powerful his Quirk was that he never mentioned training either. He probably thinks that he doesn't need it, and even if he did train, he doesn't have a teacher to train him like Izuku has Goku, which is much more effective since a teacher should always know more than their student about what they're teaching them.

"Remember this quote, Izuku: _'_ _Hard Work Beats Talent When Talent Fails to Work Hard.'_ " said Goku.

"Right! I'll always remender that, Goku!" responded Izuku.

"Just remember that you won't always beat someone with natural talent right away, you'll need to train harder than they do in order to surpass them!" added Goku. He wanted to make sure that Izuku understood what he was trying to say.

"Right, because that'll always be someone stronger!"

Goku smiled as his student remembered the words that he shared with him earlier. He just needed to do one more thing before they could fully call it a day and rest up!

"Now... I think I know how to get you to not be bothered by being called Deku anymore." he said.

Izuku's eyes widen at what he just heard! If he learn how not to let being called Deku bother him, Katsuki and his other classmates won't be able to put him down anymore because he wouldn't be giving then the reaction that they want from him, which will lead to them stopping since it'll become pointless!

"R-Really...How?" asked the green-haired boy.

Goku gave Izuku and answer that he was not expecting, "By turning it from and insult to a complement."

.

.

.

"Huh?!" Izuku was now officially confused about how Goku was going to chance his insult name into a complement after how much that name made him suffer for so many years.

Goku turned to look at Izuku," I read your mind, so I know that Bakugo kid give it to you when you didn't get a Quirk like all of the other kid in your class at the time. The 'D' and 'E' are from the beginning of the word, " **De** fenseless", while 'K' and 'U' are the last two letters in your name, "Izu **ku** ", so all we got to do is chance the 'D' and 'E' and get it from another word." explained the spiky-haired man.

Izuku now understood from where his mentor was coming from, but he still had to ask, "So, which word do we replace "defenseless" with?"

Goku got up from the sand and Izuku did the same, they both looked at each other before Goku then spoke, "Izuku, you've been spending the last few months training to get stronger because you really wanted to. What have you shown me these past few months?" he asked.

The green-haired teen started to think for a moment about what the right answer to that question could be. He kept both the letters 'D' and 'E' in mind and started thinking of Nouns at started with them.

"Determination."

Goku smiled and nodded his head at his student's answer, "Get me a piece of paper from your notebook and a pencil."

Izuku was curious as to why Goku needed them, but decided not to question it and just simply walked over to his backpack to get Goku want he asked for. He then returned with a white piece of paper ripped out of his notebook and a pencil.

He handed them over to Goku who then started to use the pencil to write on the paper, "From now on, Deku, has a new meaning. One that'll make you work harder and feel proud!"

He then show Izuku what he wrote on the paper and waited to see what his student thought.

The Quirkless teen looked at what was written on the slip of paper and stared. He looked at the first word, then the second one, which was his name, and finally the third word that was the name that tortured him for so long, but it now had a new meaning! He kept on staring at the three words for a bit longer before his eyes started leaking water.

Unlike the last set of tears, these tears were of happiness and joy. Izuku wrapped his arms around Goku and proceed to cry on him as he let his joy and emotions control him from this point onwards , " _T-T-Thank you, G-Goku!_ " he sobbed.

The Quirkless adult rubbed his student's curly hair to calm him down, "That's what I'm here for, kid!" he assured Izuku as he let the boy cry his eyes out.

A gust of wind blew pass then as it allowed the slip of paper in Izuku's hand to unfold, giving us a glimpse of what was written on it.

 **De** termined Izu **ku = Deku!**

* * *

 **(Defying Gravity (Kurt Solo Version) - Glee)**

 _Izuku is walking along the beach at nighttime as a clear starry sky is shown above him. He then reaches into the pocket of his track pants and pulls out his 'Determined Izuku' paper to look at it._

 **(Something has changed within me)**

 **(Something is not the same)**

 _Izuku starts thinking about Katsuki with a smug grin on his face and he tightens his fist in anger._

 **(I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game)**

 _Izuku creates a yellow **Ki Blast** in his hand and looked at it for a moment._

 **(Too late for second guessing)**

 **(Too late to go back to sleep)**

 **(it's time to true my instincts)**

 _Izuku raises his hand towards the sky and fires the **Ki Blast** into the air. _

**(Close my eyes and leap!)**

 _Shooting stars start flying across the sky above Izuku as he walks along the beach looking up at them._

 **(It's time to try defying gravity)**

 **(I think I'll try defying gravity)**

 _Izuku's mother kisses him on the forehead as he smiles and walks out the door for school._

 **(Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity)**

 _Izuku looks up to see Katsuki smirking at him. He then punches Katsuki, who turns to dust that blows away._

 **(And you won't bring me down)**

 _Izuku remembers Katsuki blowing up his notebook and tossing it out the window._

 **(I'm through accepting limits)**

 **('Cause someone says their so)**

 _Izuku is currently doing push ups on the sand._

 **(Somethings I can not change)**

 **(But till I try I'll never know!)**

 _Izuku stares out onto the horizon as the sun starts to rise up from out of the water. He smiles as a new day begins._

 **(Too long I've been afraid of losing love)**

 **(I guess I've lost)**

 _Izuku turns right and starts to run along the beach._

 **(Well, if that's love)**

 **(It comes at much too high a cost)**

 _Izuku jogs along the beach as he looks up at the cloud above him._

 **(I'd sooner buy defying gravity)**

 **(Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity)**

 **(I think I'll try defying gravity)**

 _Izuku thinks of Katsuki threatening him while creating small explosions in his hands. Izuku just narrows his eyes and starts to run faster._

 **(And you won't bring me down)**

 _Izuku sees Goku ahead of him and runs faster to reach him._

 **(I think I'd sooner buy defying gravity)**

 **(Kiss me good by I'm defying gravity)**

 _Izuku stops in front of Goku and looks up at him. Goku smiles and gives Izuku a thumbs up._

 **(I think I'll try defying gravity)**

 _Izuku thinks about Katsuki who had his back turned and is walking away._

 **(And you won't bring me down)**

 _Izuku grabs is 'Determined Izuku' paper and looks at it with a smile._

 **(Bring me down)**

 **(Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhh)**

 _Both Izuku and Goku turn to look at the sun rise._

 **(Song End)**

* * *

(Monday)

Izuku was in his black school uniform making his way to school for the day. He felt very confident in himself after the talk that he had with Goku.

He now made the defensive technique that he and Goku practiced strong enough to take Katsuki's explosions head on without taking too much serious damage, which means that the blonde couldn't physically hurt him anymore. He also couldn't emotionally hurt him either thanks to both him and Goku giving 'Deku' a new meaning.

Today was going to be a day that he finally stood up to Katsuki and prove to him and all of the others who laughed and taunted him that he can be a hero! He was going to get him point across no matter what!

He was now walking past the front yard of the school without much issue. However, he noticed that some of the students were staring at him and whispering to each other while looking at him, which then caused more staring.

 _'I guess the Sludge Villain incident must have attracted some attention. I've should have guess that would be the case.'_ thought Izuku.

He decided to not think about it for too much and just make his way to class to get today started.

* * *

(A Few Minutes Later)

Izuku was now in front of the door of his first class. He could hear the voices of the his classmates on the other side and knew that when he stepped through the door that a scene was going to happen. And if Katsuki was in the classroom, it was really going to heat up.

The green-haired boy closed his eyes for a moment began to think, _'My fear means nothing, my fear means nothing, my fear means nothing.'_

He then opened the door and walked him...

 **"DEKUUUUU!"** roared Katsuki as he rushed towards Izuku with a face that just shown pure rage!

 _*BOOM*_

The blonde then started to use his Quirk to assault Izuku with so many explosions so quickly that he created a large cloud of smoke from so many repeated explosions.

 _*BOOM*_

 _*BOOM*_

 _*BOOM*_

 _*BOOM*_

 **"YOU LYING, NERD! YOU KEPT THEM A SECRET FROM ALL OF US, INCLUDING ME! YOU ALWAYS HAD A QUIRK, MORE THAN ONE! AND YOU PRETENDED TO BE QUIRKLESS TO MAKE ME THINK THAT I WAS BETTER THAN YOU, THAT I WAS AHEAD OF YOU, YOU LYING NERD!"** roared the blonde hothead as he continued his assault on the Quirkless boy.

The rest of the students stared in horror at the strongest student in the school viciously attacked Izuku. They all moved back into a corner of the room to get as far away from the blast as possible.

Now while the rest of the class did think of Izuku as a joke for wanting to be a hero, knowing he doesn't have a Quirk, they never wanted him to be attacked in such a brutal matter. Especially by Katsuki of all people, it just seemed too unfair.

Everyone knew that Katsuki's drive to become the next Number One Hero was strong, but they didn't know that he would attack another person that would threaten to oppose his goal. And with him being saved by Izuku of all people, who was thought to be Quirkless, during the Sludge Villain incident a few days ago, they all know that the blonde was going to be less than thrilled in seeing Izuku again. But to attack him as wildly as he was doing right now, it was simply too much!

"KATSUKI, STOP IT! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" cried out the blonde's black haired lackey.

 **"HE DESERVES IT FOR LYING!"** replied the blonde as he continued to let out his frustration and anger.

 _*BOOM*_

 _*BOOM*_

 _*BOOM*_

 _*BOOM*_

"BAKUGO STOP IT!"

"A HERO DOESN'T KILL SOMEONE WHEN THEIR ANGRY!"

"YOU COULD GO TO JAIL FOR MURDER!"

Katsuki just ignored his classmates as he continued to take out his frustration on Izuku by blasting his away with a much explosions as he could. He couldn't let the embarrassment of being saved by him slide as he always thought that he never needed help from anyone.

Once he was finally calmed down a bit, he stopped blasting his target, **"IF YOU REALLY DO HAVE MORE THAN ONE QUIRK, THEN DON'T HIDE THEM AND REMEMBER THAT YOU CAN NEVER HOLD A CANDLE TO ME, YA NERD!"**

The other students held their breath as they know that Izuku couldn't possibly be in any condition to answer. He was probable going to be in a hospital bed for months after taking that many explosions to the face so quickly.

"Is that all you got?"

"!"

Everyone in the room was speechless and they heard an all too familiar voice and looked at the smoke that Katsuki's explosions left behind.

* * *

("Goku Super Saiyan Theme" Starting at 1:03 - Dragon Ball Z)

The smoke started to clear away and when it did, it revealed an unharmed Izuku, who was now staring at Katsuki with an angry expression on his face.

Everyone in the classroom was shocked to see that Izuku was just fine after taking so many explosions from Katsuki at a point blank range. He's clothes also looked like they didn't suffer any damage from the onslaught as well.

The reason for that is that Izuku had used his Ki to create a skin tight barrier of white Ki to surround his body, which protected him from the explosions and reduced the damage to a point where he could hardly feel any pain at all. This was the defensive technique that he and Goku had been practicing.

 _'It worked...The **Ki Barrier** was finally strong enough to take Kacchan's explosions!' _thought Izuku with a smile.

 **(A/N: The same barrier that Goku and Vegeta used against Lavender in the Tournament of Power. I decided to call it "Ki Barrier" because I couldn't find an official name.)**

Katsuki was the most shocked of all to see that Izuku looked just fine after all those explosions that he just received. He couldn't understand what was going on. Not only did 'Deku' save him a few days ago, but he also took a handful of explosions to the face and looked just fine!?

Katsuki that started to remember about what happened during the day of the Sludge Villain attack. He remembered a group of students telling him that 'Deku' had some kind of 'Speed Quirk' that made him run so fast that he left behind a trail of dust, he then remembered how 'Deku' defeated the Sludge Villain with some kind of 'Wind Quirk', and finally, he was standing in front of him without any damage after taking so many explosions to the face, so he must have some kind of 'Defense Quirk'.

 _'Three...He's got **three** Quirks!?...HOW!' _Katsuki asked himself.

(Song End)

* * *

Izuku just looked at his classmates and decided to just walk over to his desk and wait for class to start, but Katsuki wasn't going to let him do that so peacefully as he blocked the green-haired boy's path, " **YOUR DEAD UNLESS YOU EXPLAIN TO ME HOW YOU HAVE THREE QUIRKS THAT YOU KEPT A SECRET, YA NERD!** "

Izuku just looked at him with and narrowed his eyes in frustration, "What are you talking about? I don't have a Quirk. You of all people, besides me, should know that, since you're always picking on me for it!" he replied.

" **DON'T GIVE ME ANY #%($!#$ & , YA NERD! I KNOW YOU CAN RUN FAST, SHOOT WIND FROM YOUR PALMS, AND YOU JUST TOOK ABOUT SEVENTEEN EXPLOSIONS FROM ME AND DIDN'T FEEL A THING WHICH YOU'VE NEVER DONE BEFORE TILL NOW!" **roared the blonde in rage.

"I don't have a Quirk and you know it! I learned how to do all of those things you, racist!" said Izuku with a bit of anger.

"!"

"!"

"!"

The room was silent as they heard Izuku just insult Katsuki for the first time in his life. No one had ever dared to call the blonde any insult names as they feared getting blasted to kingdoms come by his powerful **Explosion** Quirk, but Izuku 'Deku' Midoriya had just gotten the guts to talk back to the blonde without a hint of fear in his voice.

Katsuki's anger grew a bit more, but he was also a bit confused by the 'racist' comment, "What you mean by 'racist', ya nerd?"

Izuku wasn't surprised that his choice of word would confused the blonde as his ego was too big to have noticed what his actions over the years fell into the racist category.

"You're racist to Quirkless people. I'm the only one that you've ever known and all you do is beat me up, insult me, and make me suffer. Therefore, you're just a racist!" replied the Quirkless teen.

Katsuki squeezed both of his fist tight before responding to 'Deku', "I only do that to you to get you to realized that someone like you can't be a hero without having a Quirk to use. Someone with a Quirk as powerful and as perfect as mine-"

"YOUR WRONG!" interrupted the green-haired teen.

The rest of the class jumped a bit as Izuku's sudden outburst scared them a bit and caused them to start wondering if this really was the same Quirkless boy that they've always looked down on. He was so different, he became brave enough to stand up to Katsuki, and was able to save the blonde while claiming to not have a Quirk. Everyone was confused by everything as they watched the greenhead and the blonde argue with each other.

"You're not the strongest there is, your not a perfectionist, and you have no right to call yourself a hero after everything you've ever done or said to me. The only two things that you your best suited to be called are a racist and a villain!" argued Izuku.

"!"

"!"

"!"

Izuku had once again shocked everyone in the room with how he was standing up to Katsuki and all of his insults that he was throwing that him. It now became clear that something had happed to cause this change in him, one that Katsuki was not liking at all.

A vein started to appear on his forehead and it looked like it was about to pop at any moment, making it clear that the blonde's self control was at it's limit and was about to break!

"What. Did. You. Just. **CALL ME!?** " roared out the blonde in fury.

"You're a villain, Kacchan! You used your Quirk to attack me and thought that it was funny, which is actually what a villain would do. You've been using it on me ever since you learned that I was Quirkless and loved making me suffer. Only a villain does that kind of stuff, so therefore, You've been nothing but a villain who's pretending to be a hero. Because a real hero would not do something like that. You don't even want to be a hero!"

The last line was the straw that broke the camel's back!

 **"AARRAGGGHHHH!"**

Katsuki threw his famous right hook at the Quirkless teen and was aiming the blow his head off with all the power that he had.

Unfortunately for him, his fist missed as Izuku leaned his upper body towards the left and manage to dodge it. The Quirkless teen them aimed the finger of his left hand right at the blonde's neck and hit him right on the Jugular Notch.

"UH...!" Katsuki held in neck after feeling the same pain that he felt there on the day of the Sludge Villain attack.

Izuku saw the opening that he needed and slammed his left palm just below Katsuki's rib cage.

 _*BAM*_

"RAGH!"

Katsuki bended over in pain and fell to his knees at the two blows that he had teken. He never thought that this would happen again! 'Deku', out of all people made him fell pain!

 _'T-This shouldn't be happening!?'_ the blonde looked up to see 'Deku' was looking down at him from where he stood with a glare. He there turned his line of sight to his classmates who were still in the corner of the room watching everything go down. They were watching him being bested by 'Deku'!

"Deku... **I'LL KILL YOU!** "

Katsuki got up from the ground and threw his arms out to try and grab Izuku, but the Quirkless teen responded by extending his own arms and grabbing Katsuki's hands. The two teens hooked their fingers around each other and started to push each other back a bit. With both of their hands connected, Katsuki saw a golden opportunity that he could not dare waste!

 _'Big mistake, ya nerd!'_ thought Katsuki.

He then started to create small explosions that exploded in between the hands of the two teens. He thought for sure that he had damaged Izuku's hands, but he was shocked to see that the greenhead still had his hands pushing against his own.

Izuku still had his **Ki Barrier** up, so the explosions did little damage to him as he kept on pushing against Katsuki to try and overpower him, _'That won't work anymore, Kacchan!'_

Before things could escalated any further, the teacher entered the room, "OK, enough!" he shouted.

Everyone turned to look at him as Izuku and Katsuki let go of each other's hands, putting their little fight to an end.

"Bakugo, Midoriya, I don't want to see you two fighting again, otherwise, I'm making a phone call home to your parents. Bakugo, for the last time, stop using your Quirk at school, or your parents will be notified much sooner." he scowled the two boys.

Izuku bowed a bit and apologized, "I'm sorry, sir."

Katsuki on the other hand just glanced at the man and stomped towards his desk.

The teacher then turned towards the rest of his class that was in the corner, "As for the rest of you, get to your desk before I call every set of parents in this classroom."

The other students immediately rushed towards their own desk to avoid being in trouble. However, they won't be forgetting what they just saw took place anytime soon!

Izuku sat down at his seat and dropped his **Ki Barrier** before looking at his right hand with a smile, _'It worked!...It actually worked!'_ he thought to himself.

With a determined look on his face, Izuku looked up and stared at the back of Katsuki's head from his desk. The greenhead put on a smile on his face and promised himself to prove the blonde bully wrong about everything, _'I'll show you that 'Quirkless Doesn't Mean Worthless!'_

* * *

(A Few Hours Later)

The end of the school day had come once again for Izuku as he was packing his bag to go home. This time, he didn't have his hero notebook in order to avoid having it damaged by Katsuki again, so he left it a home for safe keeping.

 _'Can't have him taking a look inside and see what I've been up to.'_ thought the greenhead.

With his bag now hanging from his back, Izuku started to left the classroom...

 _*SLAM*_

...Only to be shoved against his desk by Katsuki. The greenhead bent backwards as his back was against his desk while his to feet were still on the floor. Katsuki placed his left hand around Izuku's neck and had his right hand fulled with small explosions.

"Lights out you little #$&%" he cursed as he then swung his right arm and aimed for Izuku's face.

 _'Not happening!'_ Izuku activated **Ki Barrier** and then used his right hand to slap away Katsuki's explosive palm before he then launched his right fist into the blonde's nose!

 **"RAAGGGGHHGGGHHHH!"** yelled the blonde in pain at he let Izuku go and used both of his hand to hold his nose!

Izuku had the opportunity that he needed and took out a small device from his pocket and pushed a red button on it.

Without warning, Goku appears in the classroom thanks to his **Instant Transmission** and places a hand on one of Izuku's shoulders, "Remember this... _Bakugo:_ 'Quirkless Doesn't Mean Worthless!'"

With that out of the way, Goku teleports the two of them out of there, leaving Katsuki to hold his nose that was now red due to it leaking blood. The blonde looked at the red liquid on his left hand and began to shake in rage. 'Deku', made him bleed!

First, he finds out that 'Deku' has been 'hiding' more than one 'Quirk' for years, then, he was saved by 'Deku' from the Sludge Villain as if he couldn't defend himself and needed saving, next, 'Deku' insulted him in front of their classmates and told him that he didn't want to be a hero, and finally, 'Deku' had punched him in the face and made him bleed!

This was the last straw!

 _'You're dead, you #$% nerd!'_

* * *

(Environmental Central Park)

Goku and Izuku suddenly appeared on the middle of the forest area of the park. Izuku looked around and remembered that this was the same park where he battled against Slade.

"Thanks for the save, Goku. Bakugo was really about to take things a bit too far that time." thanked Izuku. Since he's no longer afraid of the blonde, he realized that there's no need to call him by his nickname anymore, since the two of them have stopped being friends a long time ago.

"No problem, pal. Glad to see that you used the Emergency Caller when you did." replied Goku.

Izuku took the decive out of his pocket again and looked at it. It was a small black box that had three button on it, each of them coloured red, yellow, and green. The buttons send out a signal to Goku to alert him that his student was in trouble and needed his help to get out of it. The red button means that Izuku is in danger and needs to get out quickly, the yellow button means that he and some companions are in danger and need to get out, and finally, the green button tells Goku that Izuku and an opponent need to fight and have to go to an open area where their powers would cause property damage.

Since using Quirks in public without a licence is illegal, Goku decided that if his student ever needed to fight if there was no other choice he'd take him and the opponent out to a desert, forest, field, anywhere where the laws wouldn't get them into trouble about using their powers out in the open.

The Quirkless boy put the device away and looked around the park, "What are we doing here?" he asked.

Goku smiled, "I decided that we should change the location of our training for today, since doing it in the same place could get kind of boring somethings."

Izuku smiled and nodded in response to his mentor's decision. A change in scenery would be kind of now every now and again.

"So what do we have today?" asked the Quirkless teen.

"It's going to be kind of easy for today, we're just going to meditate and whole time and increase our Ki reserves." answered Goku.

"Sound great! Let's get started!" said an eager Izuku.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

Both Goku and Izuku sat cross-legged under a large tree in the forest area of the park. The two of then have been clearing their minds and sitting still to increase the amount of Ki that they bodies could contain for a while now and have felt the results pay off as they both felt a bit stronger.

"Times up, kid!" said Goku as the two of them then started to get up from the ground.

Izuku could feel that the amount of Ki in his body had increased compared to before they started mediating, it wasn't a very large gain, but it was better than no gain at all. He was more than satisfied with today's results.

"So, that's it for today, huh, Goku?" he asked.

"Yup, we'll meet back at the beach to-" Goku stopped mid-sentence as he looked out towards a faraway area in the park.

Izuku got confused as to what Goku was looking at. He turned his head in the direction that Goku was facing, but couldn't see anything?

"I-Is something wrong, Goku?' he asked.

The spiky-haired man looked back at his student and had a smile on his face, "Hey, Izuku..."

"Uh, yeah?"

"How would you like to test out how much stronger you've gotten over the past few weeks?" asked Goku.

The Quirkless teen thought about it for a moment and come to the realization that his mentor had some kind of test for him to help see how much he's improved over the last few weeks of training. He was a bit eager to see how good he was now, so he decided to answer, "I guess I would like to see if my hard work has been paying off."

That answer brought a smile on Goku's face, "That's great! I'll be hiding behind some trees and watch you to see how you do. I'll step in when it looks like you need help." replied Goku as he ran off to hide behind some trees.

The Quirkless teen was left a bit confused by what kind of test Goku had set up for him, but he was willing to take it of it meant that he could see his growth over the last few week!

 _'I wonder what kind of test, Goku has planned for me?!'_ questioned Izuku as he kept looking around to see if anything was out of place.

As he walked around on the grass, he failed to notice that some of the dirt was moving behind him and was following him. It was too late for him to even notice and the ground beneath his feet lowered a bit and surrounded his ankles, which trapped him in place!

"Huh!?" he looked down and saw that his feet were now buried in the dirt.

 _'What the- How did this happen? Why are my feet buir-'_ Izuku suddenly remembered where he saw this trick before, or more specifically, who it was from!

 _'Slade!'_

 **"Stone Fist!"** called out a very familiar voice.

Izuku quickly surrounded his body with an aura of white Ki and activated his **Ki Barrier** to deduce the damage that he was about to take.

 _*BAM*_

He grinned his teeth in pain as he hissed a bit due to the pain he felt at the back of his head.

"Huh, I'm surprised to see that your still awake after that. Most people fall unconscious after taking a hit to the head!" replied the voice from behind him.

"SLADE!" said Izuku. He knew that this must have been the test that Goku had in mind.

"Glad to see that I left an impression on ya, kid. Hope you didn't miss me too bad." replied the mugger with a smug tone in his voice.

"I would have been better off if you minded your own business and have forgotten about me." complained Izuku.

Slade just laughed, "Haha, don't say that, you were the most fun out of all of the kids I've ever tried to-"

Izuku didn't let him finish as he dropped the **Ki Barrier** and fired a sphere of yellow Ki from his right hand behind himself at Slade, **"Ki Blast!"**

Slade was caught off guarded as he felt a burning pain in his stomach from the **Ki Blast** that send him off his feet and flying back a few meters.

"AHHHH!" he cried in pain as he fell on his back. He held his stomach carefully to ease the pain a bit, but it was still there.

Now wanting to waste anymore time while he still had the chance, Izuku used **Stilt Leg Sweep** on both of his legs to made them strong enough for him to pull his feet out of the dirt that Slade trapped him in. With his feet now free, Izuku turned around to look at his opponent.

Slade was laying on the ground after being caught off guard by Izuku's surprise attack. He had the trench coat over the white t-shirt, the bread, the black ponytail, etc. It was Slade alright!

 _'Looks like this is the chance for a rematch!'_ thought Izuku.

Sldae slowly got up from the ground and looked at the green-haired boy, "Looks like you've got a few surprises up your sleeve, kid! I'm impressed, but your not going to be getting away from me that easily like last time."

"And what makes you say that?" asked Izuku.

Slade just smiled, "Because last time, I had a special technique that I didn't use cause-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off by Izuku rushing towards him and pulling his fist back to punch him in the stomach. He managed to hit him and send him flying backwards again.

 _*POW*_

"RAGGGGH!" cried Slade as he fell on his back again and sled across the ground until he stopped.

 _'I need to end this quick so that Goku and I can get out of here!'_ thought the Quirkless teen.

Slade got up from the ground again and decided that it was time to stop playing around, "Alright, kid, you want a rematch, I'll give you one! **Stone Armor!** "

He slammed his left fist into the ground which caused a small crater to form underneath his fist from the impact, but then the strangest thing started to happen. Slade's fist was beginning to turn to stone as rocks started to cover his fist, but they didn't just stop at his fist, they continued to appear on his arms, legs, body, and his neck, until his whole body was covered in rock, with the only place that stones didn't appear being his face.

Izuku took a step back in shock of what he was looking at. Slade had now covered himself in rocks and stone like it was some kind of armor, meaning that his defence went up and can now take much harder hits with ease!

"You like? Not only does this armor give me an increase in defence, but in offense as well, since I can now hit with the force of a rock! Let's see how you get out this, kid!" laughed Slade as he charged at Izuku.

The green haired boy activated his **Ki Barrier** again and rushed towards the incoming opponent. The two of the collided as they each slammed one of their forearms into each other!

Slade then lifted his right knee to hit Izuku in the chin, but the boy used his free arm and caught the knee with his hand before it made contact and pushed it back down to the ground.

He then jumped back in order to create some distance between the two of them and quickly tried to look for any openings on Slade that he could hit that didn't include the face.

 _'No good! Only his face is unprotected, but I can't just keep on attack in his face over and over or else I'll kill him!'_ panicked Izuku.

Slade then rushed forward and tried to slam his right shoulder into Izuku, but the boy the simply sidestepped out of the way. Izuku then quickly dropped his **Ki Barrier** and poured more Ki into his left leg to use **Stilt Leg Sweep** and kick the back of Slade's left leg, which ended up making the stone man fall on his face.

Izuku then added Ki into his left fist and jumped up before slamming it down onto Slade's back, **"Big Fist Blower!"**

 _*POW*_

However, the impact didn't seen to do much damage to Slade as his back was also covered in stone. He then rolled onto his back and grabbed Izuku by the face before getting up off the ground and slamming the boy into the ground!

 _*SLAM*_

"AHHHHHHH!" cried out Izuku as the impact was a lot harder and more painful than he expected!

"Nice try, kid, but I don't think you'll get me to let go until I smash ya to sleep!" laughed Slade as he slammed Izuku into the ground again!

 _*SLAM*_

Unlike the last time he was smashed into the ground, Izuku didn't scream in pain. This caught Slade's attention as he was sure that Izuku couldn't have been knocked unconscious just yet.

"Don't te-"

 _*POW*_

"ARGGGH!" screamed Slade as he let go of Izuku and held his nose in pain from the punch that he just received from the green haired boy.

Izuku got up from the ground and had his **Ki Barrier** up again which he activated before Slade slammed him into the ground the second time.

Now that he was free, he rushed towards Slade and once again dropped his **Ki Barrier** in order to add Ki to his right leg and preformed a side kick aimed at Slade's left knee, **"Stilt Leg Sweep!"**

 _*BAM*_

The Ki enhanced kick landed on Slade's knee like it was suppose to, but the rock surrounding it kept it from receiving any damage.

 _'Aw man, as long as his body is covered in that armor I can't land a hit that'll cause any lasting damage!'_ Izuku theorized.

"That's it, kid, your dead!" threatened Slade as he threw a punch at Izuku, who caught it in his left palm and then attempted to do the same with his right fist as he threw his own punch, which was caught by Slade's left hand that was covered in rock. The two combatants used his upper body strength to push against each other and try to overpower their opponent, but they were both evenly matched!

Izuku started to notice something about Slade while the two of them struggled to over power each other. And that something was that they both matched each other in strength.

 _'It seems like his **Stone Armor** increases his defense and offense, bit not his strength!' _he thought.

The two of them continued to struggle on overpowering each with their arms until Izuku got an idea!

He once again surrounded his body with **Ki Barrier** and then headbutt Slade in the nose, which caused his to let go of Izuku's hands to hold his nose in pain again. This gave the opening that Izuku needed and he rushed closer to Slade and dropped the **Ki Barrier** in order to use a **Stilt Leg Sweep** on his right leg and kicked Slade in the same knee from earlier. This time he saw that the rock surrounding Slade's knee began to crack a bit!

 _'Alright! I just need to break his armor and then I'll be able to beat him!'_ Izuku quickly exited this thought as he activated the **Ki Barrier** again to use the back of his right hand to slap away the fist that Slade threw at him.

Slade threw another punch with his right fist, but it was also slapped away like the last one. Izuku then began to punch Slade in the nose repeatedly until he was given another opening and used his right leg to sweep Slade off on his feet and onto his back. With his opponent down, Izuku dropped to the ground and landed his left elbow on Slade's knee again, which caused the stone in that area to crack further!

"Your really starting to bug me, kid." said Slade as he got up to slap Izuku with his left stone covered arm. But the teenager was able to back up in time to avoid it.

"I get that a lot. Most people really aren't too fond of me!" replied the Quirklees teen.

"As much as I would love to seat down and exchange information about our personal lives, I need you to stand still so that I can take every piece of cash you've got." smiled the mugger.

"Not happening! HA!" shouted the green-haired boy as he threw out his two hands with his palms connected to each other like he was shooting a **Kamehameha** , but he wasn't!?

"Huh!?" Izuku was now really confused about what was happening!

"What was that suppose to do?" laughed Slade.

"HA!" he tried it again, but no Ki came out of Izuku's palms!

Slade decided to use the moment that that he had to rush at Izuku while he was distracted. He pulled his right fist back and was ready to punch Izuku across the face, but he was in for a bit of a surprise!

 _'He fell for it!'_ thought Izuku. He pretended to struggle with shooting out fake **Kamehameha Waves** in order to get Slade to drop his guard and move in for an attack. He quickly cupped his hands together dropped the **Ki Barrier** to charge up blue Ki in between his palms.

 **"KAAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAAAAAAA!"** he thrust out his arms and fired a real **Kamehameha** at Slade, who was so close that he couldn't dodge in time and was hit by the blue beam as it sent him flying across the field of grass!

"AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed in pain as he was hit by the invisible beam that made him crash into the ground.

 _'Perfect!'_ Izuku saw the opening that he needed and used **Ki Barrier** again, before running over to Slade while he was laying on his back and punched his left knee again, which allowed the cracks on the rock to expand once again!

 _'One more hit should do it!'_ theorized Izuku as he jumped back to avoid a kick from Slade's left leg as he started getting up.

"That's it! Time to raise the ground to something more my level. **Earth Pillar!** " he called out as the ground underneath the two started to shake violently!

"Now this again!" panicked Izuku as he felt the earth beneath him move.

The dirt then started to rise up from the ground as it grew into a cylinder made of dirt with grass on top. It kept on rising higher and higher until it was taller than the trees in the park!

' _Aw man! This gives him the same advantage as last time! But at least it's bigger than before.'_ thought Izuku as he looked around the giant cylinder of dirt they were standing on.

"This didn't go well for you the last time I pulled off this trick, if I remember correctly. You still want to take a shot at me?" Slade asked with a smug grin.

"You won't leave me alone until I do so, or at least until a hero comes by to stop you, so I don't really have much of a choice!" Izuku responded. He then run up to Slade with both of his fist closed tight as he prepared to attack.

 **"Earth Spikes!"**

Slade slammed his right foot onto the ground in front of him and started to create sharp brown spikes made out of dirt that where heading towards his incoming opponent. Izuku reacted quickly and jumped slightly off the ground and started to spin around while in the air with his left leg sticking out, preforming a bunch of **Hurricane Kicks** that ended up shattering the **Earth Spikes** to pieces once they made contact.

Once he landed on the ground, Izuku continued to run towards Slade and managed to get to him in time to kick him in the left knee again.

 _*CRACK*_

This time he had managed to completely destroy the rest of the rock that was protecting Slade's left knee, allowing it to fall to the ground and reveal his left knee, which caught the mugger off guard.

 _'W-What!? N-No ones ever broken through my **Stone Armor** before! How'd he do it!?' _panicked Slade in his mind. This sort of situation had never happened until now, so he was completely clueless on what to do next.

Izuku took the opportunity to slam his left palm into Slade's face, which caused the mugger to stumble backwards a bit before falling onto his back again thanks to Izuku using his left leg to sweep under him and make him fall. He then took the chance to drop his **Ki Barrier** again to use his next move.

 **"Stilt Leg Sweep!"** cried out Izuku as he preformed an **Axe Kick** and hit Slade's left knee, which was now defenseless thanks to it lacking an armor of rock to protect it.

 _*KRAKT*_

"ARRGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Slade yelled out in pure agony as he felt his knee break from the force of the kick. He'd never been injured this badly before when fighting off a teenager.

 **"Big Fist Blower!"** called out Izuku as he added Ki into his left fist and gave Slade a left hook across the face!

 _*POW*_

The force of the punch was so strong that it ended up knocking Slade unconscious, meaning that he won't be using the earth to his advantage anymore.

Just before Izuku could even have a thought, Slade's **Stone Armor** began to crack some more before it completely shattered and fell off of his body, restoring his appearance to what it was before.

 _'I-I-I did it...I actually won a fight! I won!'_ the Quirkless teen was completely shock at the face that he out of all people managed to win a fight. And against someone like Slade, who defeated Katsuki out of all people! He won this rematch!

"I WON!" he cheered as he raised both of his fist over his head and cheered. He had never felt so successful in his life before until now!

Goku suddenly appeared next to him with his **Instant Transmission** and patted Izuku on the back as a way to congratulate him, "That was amazing, Izuku. You've really grown stronger over our training together!"

Izuku had a few tears of joy running down his face as he smiled at his mentor, "Thanks, Goku. I couldn't have done it without your help."

Goku just laughed, "Haha. That's really funny, kid. I didn't do anything, you were that one who fought against him." he said.

"But, your that one who trained me to become stronger, if it wasn't for your training I wouldn't be where I am right now." replied the green-haired boy.

Goku won't going to have any of that credit, "Who's the one that do all of the training after I told him what to do?" he asked.

Izuku nervously replied, "M-Me."

"Who's the one that continued to pull through when the going got tough?"

"Me."

"Who has a dream that he needs to fight for and work hard to protect?"

"Me."

"Exactly. You! You're the one that fought him, you're the one that did all of the training because you had a goal, and still do. This is your victory, Izuku!" explained Goku.

Izuku was never really one to be proud of his own accomplishments because of his lack of confidence, but everything that had happened in his life recently he can now start to see that he can do stuff, he can do good, and he can be a hero!

"You're right, Goku...I did win!" he smiled.

Goku returned the smile and placed his hand on Izuku's head, before using **Instant Transmission** to teleport them both to a safer location.

Slade was left behind on the ground unconscious. That mean he couldn't hear the sound of police sirens getting louder and louder as the vehicles made their way towards Environmental Central Park.

* * *

(Dagobah Municipal Beach Park)

The Quirkless Duo was now back at the beach. Relaxing by just watching the sun set from the sky. It had been a long day for the two of them and they decided to just take it easy after the battle with Slade. The two of them were now sitting cross-legged on the sand and were drinking from some water bottles to stay hydrated.

"The trash is almost all gone on your side of the beach, kid. If you keep this up you'll have it done by the end of the week." said Goku as he looked at the last pieces of trash that were on the beach.

"Wow, that's great! Then you'll teach me some new stuff, right?" asked Izuku.

"Yup! The first thing will be is to help you figure out how to multitask during a fight." replied Goku.

"How?" asked a confused Izuku.

"Noticed that every time you used a Ki attack against Slade that you had to drop your **Ki Barrier** in order to do so. Which means you only know how to control your Ki one move at a time, right?" asked Goku.

Izuku nodded his head, "Yeah, it's true."

"Alright, once you finish pushing away the last pieces of trash, we'll start improving your Ki control so that I can teach you how to use Ki to do multiple tasks." declared the Quirkless adult.

Izuku was now very excited! If he could learn how to use his Ki for multiple tasks at the same time, he'll be able to fight even more effectively!

"In a few days after you rest from that fight against Slade."

Izuku just fell on his back in shock and disappointment.

* * *

(The Next Day)

 **Earth Mugger Caught by Unknown Circumstances**

That was the headline for the newspaper of the day as it reported about Slade's capture by the police when they arrived at Environmental Central Park.

Izuku was reading through the article on his way to school as he wanted to see just how big of a deal Slade was. It turns out that he was just like what the police officers at the station described him as when he and Goku went to report about Slade after the first fight he and Izuku had. A mugger that robs teenagers because their easy targets in his eyes. It turns out that he was just doing it for the fun and thrill of battle, but he won't be doing it again from behind a jail cell anytime soon.

 _'I guess if I was able to defeat both a villain and mugger, then I'm definitely improving at the rate that I'm growing at.'_ thought the green-haired boy.

He then took off his backpack and put the newspaper inside so that he could read it again later. He then put his backpack back on and continued to walk towards school.

Once he got towards the front gate of the building, he could see that Katsuki was there and was looking in his direction with a frown. Izuku know that it was time for another confrontation with the blonde!

He raised his **Ki Barrier** to prepare for the worst that could happened as Katsuki came closer and closer until he finally stopped in front of the green-haired boy. The two of them stared at each other with narrowed eyes and frowns on their faces. The students that were watching from the sidelines were wondering if a fight was about to break out.

"Since when did you grow a backbone, nerd?"

"Since I learned how to not let all of the racist garbage from your mouth bother me."

Katsuki grabbed Izuku's school uniform and with his right hand and made small explosions in his left one, threatening to hurt Izuku if he didn't stay silence. Which was clearly not going to happen.

"Let me go or else I'm telling a teacher afterwards!" said Izuku in the threatening tone.

"You think you can scare me by telling a teacher like a baby, ya nerd!" growled Katsuki.

Izuku was done with this! He grabbed onto Katsuki's forearm that held him and twisted the skin under his right hand to the left while twisting the skin under his left hand to the right. The resulting pain was enough for the blonde to let Izuku go and curse in pain, "# $%" he said while shaking his right arm.

Izuku decided to just walk past him and ignore him as he was now tired of all this nonsense, but doing it would be easier said than done when your dealing with Katsuki Bakugo of all people.

 **"YOU DEAD, DEKU!"**

 _*BOOM*_

Katsuki threw a right hook with an explosion to add more power, but his rage clearly made him forget that his explosions are now useless against Izuku. The Quirkless teen just raised his right arm and the right hook hit, which hardly did any damage because of his **Ki Barrier** still being active. He didn't even turn around and blocked the attack while facing away from his assaulter!

Everyone that had been watching was surprised that Izuku was able to block Katsuki's right hook without even looking at him. It was so cool!

Katsuki didn't think it was cool at all!

Izuku turned around to face the blonde bully and glared at him, "What's the matter? Afraid that I might be stronger than you?"

 **"DON'T GIVE ME THAT # $% I'M THE STRONGEST IN HIS WHOLE SCHOOL, I'M GOING TO U.A AND BECOMING THE NEXT NUMBER ONE HERO AFTER I SURPASS ALL MIGHT! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY QUIRKS YOU'VE BEEN HIDING FROM ME ALL THOSE YEARS, YOU'LL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME, YOUR BENEATH ME!"** roared out Katsuki as he showed pure rage.

Everyone was silence and a bit scared after that outburst from the blonde. But the only one that had no fear was Izuku. He was done being this guys punching bag, so it was time he get his message across.

"I've never hid anything, I learned how to do all of that stuff from working hard. I want to be a hero too, but I'm Quirkless and you know that's the truth. All of those things I did weren't the use of Quirks. But that doesn't matter, because I still going to U.A, and you can't stop me, Bakugo!"

This speech caught everyone off guard. Izuku always called Katsuki by his nickname, Kacchan, so why didn't he use it!?

Katsuki was now filled with murderous intent as he never fell this threatened before in his life. While the Sludge Villain attack was scary, he was currently feeling a different kind of threat. The threat of his point of view being challenged, and by 'Deku' of all people!

"I'm not afraid of you anymore or I'm I one of your lackeys that does what you say without thinking. But most importantly, I'm not going to be your worthless punching bag forever...From this moment on, Deku will be the name of a hero!" announced Izuku with a determined look on his face.

Katsuki growled in frustration as Izuku just kept on getting on his nerve more every single day!

"I'm going to U.A, I'm going to become the world's first Quirkless hero, and there's nothing that you can do...To make me give up! So give up on trying to make me give up!"

'Deku', who was once the laughing stock of this whole school had just surprised everyone with his new found bravery, determination, and confidence. It was clear that he wasn't the same Quirkless kid that was going to let others push him around!

Katsuki looked at Izuku with so much anger that it made small veins appear on his forehead, which only appear when he was _really_ pissed off!

"Take that answer with a grain of salt why don't ya, it's all you've ever known how to do." with that last bit out of his mouth, Izuku turned around and started to enter the school building to get ready for the day.

As he left, every student that were there was witness the scene was shocked to see what just happened. Was that really Izuku Midoryia?

As for Izuku himself, he was walking through the hallways with a smile on his face. He was getting more and more confident in himself with each pasting confrontation against Katsuki. He now knew that all of his hard work with Goku was not in vein!

 _'I should probably clear out that beach soon, so that Goku and I can work harder than ever!'_ he thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Goku was currently walking down the stairs that led to the beach from the sideway of the street above. He wanted to get up earlier and enjoy the sun raise before he had to go to work in a few hours.

It was very early in the morning and not a lot of people were up at this hour, so it was nice and peacefully for getting some peace and quiet, which is actually what Goku needs right now in order to think about how far his student has progressed.

 _'The kid's progress has been slow, but very effective.'_ Goku smiled at his train of thought.

After training with each other for more or less four months, Goku could clearly see that Izuku progresses at a much slower pace than his own sons. Both his kids have amazing potential to surpass him one day if they work hard enough, meaning that their both very talented in martial arts!

Now when he compares how fast they grow in skill to Izuku, the green-haired boy is clearly a slow learner when compared to them. This means that Izuku possesses no talent in martial arts at all!

This puts him at a huge disadvantage when it comes to the amount of gains he achieves compared to others that are stronger than him. But there is one factor that helps him out in catching up to the talented fighters in the world: Hard Work!

Izuku had been pushing himself into getting stronger and overcoming his weakness of being Quirkless for so long that it's been helping him increase the amount of time he spends training, while also to make sure he gains enough rest to not overwork himself. This allows him to focus more time in improving the abilities he's already learned in order to make up for the lack of learning new abilities at a much slower pace.

 _'With how strong he is now, his place at U.A has been guaranteed by now!'_

Goku's thought was quickly put to rest by the sound of a loud scream of a very familiar that he know all too well!

 **"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Goku froze as he feared for the safety of the individual that was screaming, _'IZUKU!'_

He rushed down the stairs and ran towards the direction of the screaming and was expecting to see his student in great pain. Instead, he saw a sight that left him stunned.

Izuku was standing on top of a pile of trash that he had just finished moving while screaming his lungs out to let the world know of his accomplishment. He was also shirtless, which allowed his bare chest and back to be exposed to all those who were near!

 **"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Goku looked in awe as he then turned his head in different directions to see that the beach was completely clean and spotless. It lacked any of the trash that it held before thanks to the combined efforts of the two Quirkless males.

 _'Holy Molly! He cleaned out his share faster than I expected him to!'_ Goku was expecting Izuku to have the last few pieces of trash moved by the end of the week, not today!

Goku looked up at Izuku again with a smile on his face as the teen kept standing on the pile of garbage that he stacked, _'You're definitely one heck of a hard worker, kid! You're going to go real far one day!'_ smiled Goku with pride.

"Hey, kid, it's me. I'll catch you." said Goku.

Izuku lost all the strength he had left in his legs and fell off of the trash pile. Goku caught him and held him for a moment so that he could rest for a while and regain some strength in his legs.

Izuku was heavily breathing in and out from his nose and mouth to regain his breath back to a steady pace. He looked up a bit to see that Goku had caught him before he fell, "G-Goku?" he asked in a tired voice.

"You bet. How are you feeling?"

"I-I think I overdid it a bit. My legs are really sore." replied Izuku with a tired voice.

Goku just shock his head with an amused smile, "You need to remember the rest is just as important as working out, I can't remind you that all the time."

"I try." replied Izuku.

The spiky haired man held his student in his arms for a few minutes before placing him down so that he could stand up again. Goku took a step back and looked at how much Izuku had progressed in just a few months of training. The sun was shining brightly behind Izuku as it made him look like he was in a scene from some form of fiction. He had a very well developed body now, thanks to all of the strength training they did together, which resulted in the Quirkless teen now having a six pack developed on his chest.

He defiantly wasn't the same scared, defenceless, Quirkless kid anymore!

"You did it, kid. You surpassed my expectations!" said Goku.

"I-I wanted to get all of the trash cleared out so we could focus more on other stuff." huffed the still tired boy.

"Well, you did just that, and that gives us more time for me to teach you plenty of things!"

Izuku smiled at Goku's remark and was pleased that his hard work had earned him more of his mentor's respect. He truly felt like he was finally worth respect from someone that wasn't his mother.

The young boy then turned around to look at the sun shining over the horizon, enjoying it's view as if it was a reward for his hard work. However, while he was turning around Goku got a look at his back and saw something the took his breath away!

 _*GASP*_

Izuku's back wasn't plain or empty like that of a normal person...He had a red 'Z' on it!

Izuku turned around to look at his mentor when he heard him gasp all of a sudden, "Goku? Is every- WOAH!" he was quickly turned back around to face the shore of the beach while Goku placed his hands on his shoulders to do so. He crutched down a bit to get a better look at the 'Z' that was on Izuku's back. The letter was red and looked to be about fifthteen centimetres tall and twelve centimeters wide.

"Kid, is this a tattoo?" asked Goku.

"No, it's a birthmark. I've had it since the day I was born." answered the Quirkless teen.

Goku was now completely awestricken by the news! He couldn't believe that he was looking at the symbol of one of the great legend that he was told of as a kid, _'The Z Warrior!'_

"Uh...Goku, are you alright?" asked Izuku.

The spiky-haired man let go of his student's shoulders and turned around from his student's back to proses the new information that he just learned. He then turned his head back to look at Izuku and thought for a moment about what to say to him, _'It's too soon for him to know. I'll tell him after he makes it into U.A.'_ he thought to himself.

"Don't worry, kid. I was just a letting my mind roam free for a bit." he assured his student.

"Umm...OK?" replied a confused Izuku. He decided that if his teacher was hiding something it must be important and he'll probably say something when he feels ready.

Goku turned around and looked at Izuku in the eye, "Izuku, now that you've cleared out all of the trash on your end of the beach. We can finally start focusing on just training martial arts and Ki training alone! Which means that you need to work as hard as you can in order to earn your place in U.A and show everyone that 'Quirkless Doesn't Mean Worthless!', alright?"

"Right, I'll show everyone that hard work is what's needed to reach your goals!" declared Izuku as he tightened his fist with determination.

"If that's the case then what does 'Deku' stand for?" asked Goku as he folded his arms over his chest.

"I stands for ' **De** termined Izu **ku** '!" replied the Quirkless boy.

Goku smiled at the drive to grow stronger that his student had. He punched his left fist into his right palm to signal the start of their next level of training, "Let's get started!"

* * *

(Super Smash Bros 4 Main Theme)

Izuku and Goku both start doing a set of push-ups.

Izuku aims a kick at the right side of Goku's head, but it ends up getting blocked by Goku's right forearm.

The two of them start doing a few sets of sit-ups.

Both Quirkless males start charging up a **Kamehameha** and fire them out into the ocean.

Izuku and Goku have a sparring match as the two of them trade and block punches from each other.

Izuku is sitting on the sand with his legs crossed as he has his **Ki Barrier** activated. Meanwhile, Goku is firing a multiple **Ki Blast** at Izuku to see how strong his defense is.

Goku starts to repeatedly kick the left side of Izuku's head with the teen blocking with both of his forearms shielding his face.

The two of them are now jogging across the shore of the beach alongside one another.

Goku goes on the offensive as he attacks Izuku quickly, while the green-haired boy responses by ducking under a punch, slapping another away with the back of his hand, and taking a few steps backwards to create distance.

Goku is seen doing a few push-ups, while Izuku is doing bicep curls with a few dumbbell weights.

Izuku is seated at his desk while writing in his notebook during the lesson.

Both Goku and Izuku are siting cross-legged on the sand as they both meditate.

Goku holds out his right palm as Izuku is reapededly punching it as a fast pace.

Izuku is now holding his left hand over his right one, while trying to make the Ki surrounding his left arm change shape a bit. It ends up working a bit as the green rectangle and sphere around his arm and hand slowly connect to each other.

Goku is now doing a few push-ups with Izuku sitting cross-legged on his back to add more weight.

Goku easily catches Izuku's right elbow and shoves it towards away towards the right, which causes Izuku to tip over to the right a bit. However, he uses the momentum to spin around and kick Goku with the heel of his left foot, but Goku blocks it with his left forearm.

Goku is now preforming an **Axe Kick** and brings it down on Izuku, who blocks it by crossing his forearms over his head.

Izuku is now writing in his notebook some ideas on how to improve his training. He quickly writes down a new idea before Goku calls him over to start their daily training.

Izuku jumps into the are and starts to preform a bunch of **Hurricane Kicks** , which cause Goku to take a few steps backwards to avoid most of them.

Goku delivers a powerful punch to Izuku's stomach, which results in the teen bending over and holding his stomach in pain before dropping to his knees. Goku can see that Izuku is going to need to learn how to increase his durability without the **Ki Barrier** , as he can't relay on it all the time.

Both Izuku and Goku are at Izuku's apartment home eating a bowl full of rice. Meanwhile, Inko Midoriya, is watching with a surprised expression on her face as Goku has already eaten three bowls and looks like he can keep going, while her son looks to be just about full with his second bowl of rice.

Izuku and Goku lock their fingers around each other's hands and started to lift their knees to attack each other, but are met with their opponent's knee and continue to repeatedly bash their knees together.

Izuku and Goku are both wearing large yellow body suits that add weight to their own. They are now struggling to jog across the beach in them.

Izuku is now punching at Goku at a very rapid pace in order to land a hit, but Goku just keeps blocking and parrying the attacks easily without much effort.

Izuku is just laying in his bed reading one of the Chronicles of Narnia books to relax. He sudden gets and idea and rushed over to his desktop to write in his notebook.

Izuku is now on the beach practicing some Karate punches at a slow pace.

Both Goku and Izuku have their arms over their head and are patiently waiting to gather Ki from around the area.

Izuku is now attacking Goku with punches, kicks, knees, elbows, etc. Trying to land a single hit on his, but the spiky-haired man keeps on blocking and parrying the attacks with minimum effort.

Izuku is now watching TV in his living room while writing in his notebook. He was watching Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. Writing down each of the different fighting styles that the Rangers use during their battles.

Goku tosses a red Bo Staff at Izuku, who struggles to catch it before finally getting a proper grip on it.

The green-haired boy is left awestruck as Goku jumps into the air with an **Uppercut** that is surrounded by fire as he then lands back on the ground.

The two Quirkless males are now sitting down on the sand with water bottles in their hands to drink from.

Izuku uses the Bo Staff to attack Goku. He tries swinging it, thrusting it, and sweeping Goku off his feet with it, but nothing works. Goku is just too experienced to get hit by an amateur like Izuku.

Izuku is now drinking from his water bottle as he's seated at his desk, waiting for class to begin.

Izuku is now defending against Goku as he's been pushed back by an onslaught of attacks. He manages to hold his own quite well. He blocks, parries, and dodges each of Goku's strikes as they keep on coming.

Goku places a glass of water on the sand and closes his eyes to focus on something. Before Izuku could ask his mentor what he was doing, his words quickly stopped in his throat as the water starts to slowly come out of the class in the form of a cylinder. Goku then opens his eyes and the water drops down to the sand and spashes in their faces.

Both Goku and Izuku are seen doing push-ups with the weighted body suits on to make it more difficult for them.

Izuku is now charging up a **Kamehameha** while his body is surrounded by his **Ki Barrier** , but as he continues the charge the attack, the **Ki Barrier** completely disappears from his body. He then stops charging the **Kamehameha** and decides to try again.

The green-haired boy is now surrounding his arm and hand in a green Ki rectangle and sphere. He manages to connect the two, before the sphere start to grow a bit of fur for some reason?

The two Quirkless males are now practicing their punches and kicks while imitating as they practice.

Izuku rushes at Goku while pulling back his left arm to use a **Big Fist Blower,** While Goku pulls back his right fist as he rushed in as well. The two of them collide their fist and the resulting clash causes sand to be blown away by the wind that the collision made. The two Quirkless males smile at each other.

(Song End)

* * *

The two training partners were now looking out at the ocean on a very early morning.

It was the day of the U.A Entrance Exam, which is that day that Izuku has been preparing for! He was finally going to see if all of the hard work the he'd done over the last ten months was going to pay off.

The two Quirkless males looked at each other silence. No words were needed, as they both knew what they had to do today.

Izuku walked over to his backpack and put it on his back. He give Goku a quick nod before departing for the school had dreamed of going to for a long time.

Goku just smiled at he watched his student leave. Ready to face the challenge that he'd been preparing nearly a year for, _'Show them the power of the Quirkless, Izuku!'_

* * *

 _Izuku's Ki Barrier has just shown to be very effective in countering powerful attacks from powerful foes, but it is going to be enough to help him pass the Entrance Exam at U.A? How much has he learned from Goku during their ten months training together? And is it enough to help him pass the exam?_ _With 'Deku' now having a whole new meaning that helps the young Quirkless feel proud of his disability, can that confidents help him overcome his new obstacle? And What does that 'Z' on his back mean? What did Goku mean when he meant 'Z Warrior'?_

 _Find out next time as we see the results of all of Izuku's training on the next chapter of My Hero Z!_

* * *

 **17,211 words...That's the most that I've ever written in a single chapter.**

 **I can honestly say that I'm very surprised that this chapter ended up being this long. However, I'm not complaining. And I'm sure you all aren't either as you now have at least a half an hour worth of a chapter to read and enjoy!**

 **I don't know if you're reading this on December 31st or January 1st or 2nd, but all I said is that I'm really glad that I was able to close off the 2010's and start the 2020's with this chapter. I hope that you all enjoy it and have a very Happy New Year!**

 **I'll see you all again next time!**

 **Let's enjoy 2020!**


End file.
